


Une minute

by seldesmers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OS, Svp, Un - Freeform, ca, comme, fantastique, fois, gentils, ils, jecris, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, lescinqlegendes, premiere, que - Freeform, sont, soyez, trop mignons, truc - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldesmers/pseuds/seldesmers
Summary: Harry avait un seul devoir. Déposer des grains de sable dans le creux des yeux de chaque enfant sage de Copenhague, comme il le faisait chaque nuit.Un soir, il remarqua au détour d'un petit immeuble, un garçon qui ne dormait pas. Celui-ci ne faisait pas partie de la liste des enfants, car Louis avait dix-huit ans. De plus, il n'aurait jamais été assez sage pour recevoir le moindre saupoudrage.Durant une soirée de novembre, deux des règles furent transgressées.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Une minute

Vingt-trois heures passées. La nuit fut tombée sur la capitale depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Seuls les lampadaires à la lumière orangée illuminaient un temps soit peu les trottoirs et donnaient une ambiance angoissante. Les soirées à Copenhague ressemblaient toutes à la nuit d’Halloween et son ambiance frissonnante. Sous cette faible luminosité automnale se trouvaient quelques bars encore ouverts, où quelques personnes buvaient tranquillement. Souvent, c’étaient les mêmes groupes qui se retrouvaient et discutaient jusqu’à pas d’heure. Harry les reconnaissait, leurs visages et leurs rires gras, parfois même cassés. Il n’y prêta pas tant attention. 

Il préféra regarder son reflet dans l’eau du fleuve, sur lequel il fut en train d’avancer. Il vit, au-dessus de sa tête, le reflet scintillant de la lune à la surface, ainsi que les quelques nuages peu épais qui masquaient la pénombre du ciel, et bien évidemment, son visage. Harry avait tendance à fixer les boucles qui tombaient devant ses yeux trop longtemps et manquait souvent de heurter quelque chose lors de son trajet. Autour de lui, près des quais, étaient amarrés des dizaines de bateaux les uns à côté des autres. Ses yeux s’attardaient parfois sur les coques de ces derniers, sur lesquelles furent peints les noms donnés à chaque bateau. La fraîcheur de l’eau contre ses orteils et sur la plante de ses pieds le fit frissonner. De plus, des gouttes mouillèrent le bas de son pantalon noir et cela l’embêta fortement. Il n’eut pas envie que que la dentelle sombre présente au bout de chaque jambe soit abîmée par les acidités du fleuve. Il se sentit déjà assez coupable de massacrer son collant en résilles en enfonçant directement son pied dans l’eau sale. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui. La sensation de voler sur le fleuve était tellement agréable que, rien que pour ça, il pourrait racheter tous les collants du monde. Parce que cela, personne d’autre ne pouvait le faire à part lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir voguer au milieu des cours d’eau de la ville sans que personne n’ait à le voir. Souvent, il se prenait pour une fée. En y réfléchissant, il n’avait pas totalement tord. 

Harry transportait dans sa poche une petite bourse remplie de sable dorée. D’après ce qu’on lui avait dit, il venait d’Akkaris, une planète entièrement recouverte de déserts et de dunes. En tout cas, il était très précieux. Ce dernier permettait aux enfants sages de faire de jolis rêves en déposant un seul grain au creux de chaque œil. Harry faisait partie des trois marchands de sable qui s’occupaient d’endormir paisiblement la ville de Copenhague. En se rendant invisible, il pouvait s’introduire silencieusement dans les chambres de tous les enfants de trois à dix-sept ans sans que personne ne s’en rende compte. Ici, la légende du marchand de sable n’était rien qu’un conte que l’on racontait aux enfants afin de les inciter à bien se comporter. De plus, l’existence mystérieuse du marchand de sable au Danemark est une histoire connue qui vit au sein de —presque— toutes les familles. C’est pourquoi il était important de ne jamais se faire voir, car dans le cas contraire, des générations de mythes viendraient à s’effondrer. 

Ce soir, la liste du marchand de sable indiqua des milliers d’enfants à visiter. La fin de soirée s'annonçait très longue pour Harry. Sans parler du fait qu’un temps limité était imparti pour cette mission, car après une heure du matin passée, les enfants de la ville furent tous plongés dans un sommeil profond et la plupart avaient besoin de rêve pour alimenter leurs nuits. Il y arriva toujours. Harry avait l’habitude maintenant, il maîtrisait parfaitement l’art de s’envoler au-dessus des toits et le slalom entre les différentes cheminées qui dépassaient à l’horizon. 

Avec le temps, il avait appris à mémoriser une sacrée bonne partie des prénoms et avait même des préférences. Il y avait des appartements dans lesquels Harry préférait davantage venir car les enfants étaient mignons à croquer. Il adorait les enfants, c’était pour cette raison qu’il avait décidé de devenir l’officiel Marchand de Sable. Il admirait l’insouciance chez eux et la façon qu’ils avaient de vivre simplement sans n’avoir peur de rien, ni des répercussions, ni de rien. Il espérait chaque jour découvrir l’existence de Peter Pan pour pouvoir s’envoler vers l’île aux enfants et ne plus jamais grandir. Après avoir rendu vivante la légende de ce qu’il est, plus rien ne l’étonnera. Mais pour l’instant, Harry n’avait pas vraiment d’autre choix que de continuer à travailler pour l’entreprise de féerie qui l’avait sauvé à la fin de l’hiver dernier. Jamais il n’oubliera tout ce qu’ils avaient fait pour lui. 

Après avoir fait son tour de fleuve habituel, il s’élança finalement dans sa tournée, en direction des fenêtres de chambres qu’il traversa sans peine. Chaque geste fut réalisé machinalement, comme s’il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Tout d’abord, un vague regard détailla la chambre et tenta de voir ce qui avait changé. La plupart du temps, seuls les jouets au sol étaient mis en pagaille différemment, mais la disposition des meubles ne changeaient presque jamais d’une nuit à l’autre. Ensuite, il s’approcha du lit où dormait l’enfant. Il arriva parfois que ce dernier soit en train de ronfler, et rares sont les fois où cela ne lui donna pas envie de rire. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, mais entendre de jeunes personnes ronfler aussi fort le faisait rigoler.  _ Passons _ . Une fois penché au-dessus du visage endormi, Harry saisit sa bourse en cuir marron, l’ouvrit et y récupéra deux grains de sable, puis y déposa délicatement chacun d’entre eux sur le visage du petit. Cette partie là était, selon lui, la plus tendue. Il était difficile de poser un minuscule grain dans un endroit précis. Au début, ses mains tremblaient à tel point qu’il avait dû utiliser une petite pince à épiler. Enfin, une fois placés correctement, il souffla sur le visage de l’enfant pour activer le pouvoir du marchand de sable. Un brin d’air à peine percevable qui poussa le grain entre la paupière scellée et la muqueuse inférieure de l’œil. 

De cette manière, Harry enchaîna les immeubles, puis les rues, les avenues… Ses préférés étaient ceux qui se trouvent à proximité du port, des deux côtés du fleuve. Une lignée d’immeubles colorés étaient collés les uns aux autres et formaient une longue rue où il est très agréable de se promener. Effectivement, cette partie de la ville se distinguait du reste grâce à ses bâtisses peintes de couleurs vives. Que ce soit bleu, jaune, rouge, beige, vert, violet, orange… toutes furent à couper le souffle. Ça lui rappelait souvent les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel. Harry assimila l’arc-en-ciel à une source de bonheur et d’inspiration. Chez les plus jeunes, il représentait seulement un amas de couleurs que l’on pouvait parfois observer dans le ciel après une pluie ensoleillée, mais chez les plus âgés, il signifiait bien plus que ça. À travers ces sept couleurs regroupées, Harry y vit ce qu’il était . Il y vit sa fierté et sa ressource de force. Alors quand il passait devant et s’occupait des familles qui y logeaient, il aimait se dire qu’à l’intérieur se trouvait peut-être une personne qui imaginait la même chose. D’ailleurs, ces immeubles là furent toujours les derniers dont il s’occupa car il appréciait rentrer chez lui en ayant l’image des couleurs. 

Il réussit tout compte fait à réussir la fin de la tournée à l’heure après avoir couru entre toutes les familles de sa zone. Il sentit la fatigue alourdir ses paupières et brûler ses yeux. Il n’eut qu’une hâte, ce fut de rentrer. Ce c’était pas réellement chez lui, cependant. Il considéra plus cela comme un foyer qui l’accueillait. Parce que Harry n’avait plus de chez lui et qu’il s’était jamais senti aussi bien quelque part depuis la mort de ses parents. Enfin, plutôt de son père. Il n’avait jamais connu sa mère et avait seulement été élevé par son géniteur alors quand cela fut arrivé, cela lui avait fait un énorme choc. Presque aussi fort que celui qui l’avait tué dans son accident de voiture. C’était arrivé il y a presque un an, quand il avait dix-neuf ans. C’était également à ce moment là que le monde féerique, comme il l’appelait, l’avait recueilli. Et ainsi avait commencé son travail. L’ancien marchand de sable était devenu trop âgé —vingt cinq ans— pour assumer ce rôle, alors ils l’ont initié. 

Le jeune garçon vola mollement le long des fenêtres, s’approchant le plus proche possible des couleurs, comme si elles pouvaient s’imprégner en lui et faire rayonner toute sa personne d’un arc-en-ciel vivant. Ses yeux étaient un petit peu perdus dans l’air et ne captent aucun réel but. Il se contenta d’avancer. Quand tout à coup, son regard s’accrocha à quelque chose. Une hausse de luminosité soudaine qui le surprit. Il s’agit en réalité d’une lumière allumée, provenant de l’intérieur d’une pièce de l’immeuble situé à sa droite. 

Harry, curieux par une présence toujours éveillée aussi tardivement, fit demi-tour et approche son visage de la fenêtre. Il put voir sur le côté des rideaux gris, mais ces derniers ne furent pas tirés, ce qui laissa donc une vue direct à ce qu’il se passe dans la chambre. 

Il remarqua presque directement que ceci fut une chambre d’adolescent et qu’au milieu de celle-ci se trouva un garçon, allongé sur le tapis à longs poils au sol. Interloqué, ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que ses yeux tentèrent de mieux voir à travers le double vitrage. Il remarqua par la suite que le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains avait un casque sur les oreilles. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses bras le long du corps et ses pieds tendus vers le plafond. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda  _ vraiment  _ ce qu’il était en train de faire. Qui était du genre à s’affaler sur le sol quand on avait la chance d’avoir un lit et un matelas confortable ? Il resta plusieurs secondes, les mains posées contre la fenêtre, à observer cet étrange individu, aussi étrange fut-il. 

Soudainement, il vit le garçon froncer à son tour les sourcils avant de se redresser. Son regard se posa directement sur la fenêtre, là où se trouva Harry. Ce dernier, prit de panique, recula brusquement et alla se cacher au coin du toit sur la droite. Il sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa cage thoracique et pulser partout dans son corps à une allure anxieuse. Dans les secondes suivantes à peine, Harry entendit la fenêtre s’ouvrir dans un bruit aiguë et net. Là, il s’arrêta complément de respirer pendant peu de temps, par peur que sa respiration soit trop audible et le fasse découvrir. De sa position, il réussit seulement à peine à voir un buste qui sortait de l’encadrement. Ce mouvement ne lui permit pas de voir mieux la personne qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui à part. Son spot collé à la vitre était largement mieux, pensa-t-il. 

Le garçon regarda autour de lui pendant quelques instants avant de rentrer et de refermer sa fenêtre. Enfin, Harry se donna la permission de respirer à nouveau et au moment où l’air s’introduisit dans ses poumons, il sentit un poids s’envoler de ses épaules. Il venait d’avoir très chaud. Bon sang, que lui avait-il pris ? Quelle idée était-ce d’observer un inconnu de la sorte ? En même temps, il s’avoua à lui-même que sa position l’avait intrigué et que s’il en avait eu l’occasion, il lui aurait volontiers demander  _ pourquoi.  _ Il se dit ensuite que, peut-être, il repasserait le soir suivant afin de le voir une nouvelle fois. 

Après cette rencontre intermédiaire qui aurait pu tourner au drame, Harry fut rentré chez lui rapidement sans s’arrêter à la première chambre allumée qu’il eut croisé. 

Avant de se mettre au lit sous les draps bien chauds et douillets, il se débarrassa de ses affaires et les posa sur le bureau. Il notifia en même temps que sa bourse de sable fut presque à sec. En général, une réserve lui faisait quelques à peine mais avec tous les enfants qu’il avait eu à la charge ces deux derniers soirs, le petit pot en cuir s’était rapidement allégé. Intérieurement, il espérait que le taux d’enfants malveillants augmentent et que ses tournées soient donc moins longues, mais bon. Avec la vie qu’on lui avait offert ici, il n’avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Sinon, cela signifiait que demain, il devra se rendre à la source de sable située dans l’aile gauche du sentier afin de la remplir à ras bord. Ici, une bourse vide était un signe de travail sérieux et accompli. Plus le sable s’écoulait, plus les enfants dormaient bien. 

Ce soir là, il pensa aux prunelles bleues qui s’étaient tournées en sa direction le temps d’une fraction de secondes seulement. Il se demanda si le garçon avait regagné son lit, ou s’il s’était endormi ainsi, le dos directement contre le maigre tapis au sol. Puis, après s’être retourné durant plusieurs minutes dans son lit, il réalisa que jamais auparavant il n’avait vu cet appartement là, ni cette famille. Il n’était même pas au courant qu’un adolescent vivait ici, son nom n’était jamais apparu sur ses listes. Cette réflexion tourmentée tourna dans sa tête toute la nuit, ou du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve finalement le sommeil et que Morphée vienne le soulever délicatement jusqu’aux pays des rêves car lui, l’avait amplement mérité. 

Alors, il décida, dans ses derniers instants de conscience et d’état éveillé, que dès demain, il tenterait de s’informer sur lui, et de savoir pour quelles raisons ce dernier n’était-il jamais sur son passage.

  
  


***

  
  


Comme convenu dans sa tête la veille, Harry passa le début de matinée à la bibliothèque du domaine, plus précisément dans la section archives. En général, cet endroit était celui qu’il évitait le plus parce qu’il lui donnait la chair de poule. Cette énorme pièce sombre presque entièrement remplie de meubles en bois et d’épais tapis en velours aurait été parfaite pour un tournage de film d’horreur. Étagères, tables, chaises, bureaux, livres...tout semblait contenir à l’intérieur un esprit maléfique. 

Tout comme lui, personne n’osait vraiment y aller, à l’exclusion de ceux qui avaient besoin de quelque chose. Il se demandait comment la bibliothécaire et les deux assistants faisaient pour travailler quasiment tous seuls dans un endroit aussi lugubre. Personne ne croisait jamais les deux autres jeunes de toute façon et personne n’allait l’air de s’interroger à leur sujet. Harry non plus d’ailleurs. Remonter l’allée principale de la bibliothèque lui donnait déjà assez de frissons pour en plus se préoccuper de l’attitude mystérieuse des gens autour. 

Ses idées n’étaient pas très claires et son esprit fort embrouillé en raison du peu de sommeil qui l’habitait actuellement. La nuit avait été plutôt courte. Il était à l'affût du moindre bruit qui se fit entendre autour de lui et sursauta quand un lit tomba au sol dans un son sourd et résonnant. Sa tête se tourna en direction de l’écho, où se trouvait finalement une fille qu’il connaissait de vue seulement. L’air expressif sur son visage fut désolé et gêné de lui avoir visiblement fait peur. De loin, Harry lui sourit et pressa le pas. Il sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine tout en traversant la longue pièce. Être enfermé entre ces quatre spécifiques murs avait le don de faire monter d’un cran son anxiété.

La salle des archives contenant tous les dossiers des enfants de Copenhague se trouvait au fin fond de la bibliothèque, dans une pièce bien plus angoissante et sinistre que celle-ci. Harry s’y était rendu une seule fois auparavant, et il était accompagné d’une personne haut placé. En temps normal, il n’avait pas vraiment le droit d’y entrer sans permission. Voire pas du tout. Il espérait du fond du coeur que personne ne s’en apercevrait. Il n’osa pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si quiconque découvrait ce qu’il avait prévu de faire, surtout pour une telle situation. Si ce garçon n’était pas sur sa liste, c’est qu’il y avait une bonne raison. 

Là où il se rendit, il n’y avait aucune lumière naturelle. Il compta alors actuellement beaucoup sur la torche de son téléphone, en espérant qu’une fois arrivé en bas de l’ancien escalier, la lumière fonctionne. Car évidemment, la pièce se trouvait au sous-sol, auquel cas cela n’aurait pas été drôle. Alors il descendit, prêt à sentir la vie quitter son corps à tout moment. Les marches sur lesquelles se posèrent ses pieds grincèrent violemment et menacèrent de se briser sous son poids à tout moment. Avec un boucan pareil, quelqu’un allait forcément se rendre compte de sa présence. Il se faufila rapidement dans le couloir étroit en tâtonnant sur les murs dans l’espoir de tomber sur l’interrupteur. Il le trouva finalement à mi-chemin, chose totalement étrange selon lui. Au moins désormais, une faible ampoule grésillante illuminait le couloir jusqu’à la porte au bout. Peut-être qu’au final, il aurait préféré rester dans le noir complet. 

Il ne traîna pas. En quelques secondes à peine, il eut atteint la porte. Après avoir enroulé ses doigts autour de la poignée froide, il appuya dessus et ouvrit la porte. Une forte odeur de renfermé vint s’immiscer dans ses narines. Ce fut terrible à sentir. Plus vite il ressortira de là, mieux ce sera. 

La pièce, plongée dans le noir complet, était simplement meublée d’un bureau, et de dizaines de boîtes en acier dans lesquelles se trouvaient tous les dossiers. Tous les enfants de Copenhague. Son affaire allait peut-être prendre un peu plus de temps qu’il ne l’avait prévu. C’est pourquoi il se mit au travail sans tarder. 

À l’aide de la lumière sur son portable, Harry éclaira chaque étiquette collée dans le coin gauche des boîtes. Elles étaient toutes répertoriées par quartiers, puis ensuite, à l’intérieur, classée par rues. Alors il chercha.  _ Frederiksberg, Østerbro, Vesterbro… Indre By ! _ La voici. Le centre-ville de Copenhague se nommait Indre By. Et ce garçon habitait à Nyhavn, qui était à la fois le nom du canal, ainsi que du port et des immeubles qui les entouraient. 

Ses doigts parcoururent machinalement au travers des différentes catégories classées par ordre alphabétique. Les noms de rues défilèrent devant ses yeux, il les connaissait par cœur, sur le bout des doigts. Autour de lui, l’air qui pesait dans la pièce renfermée fut lourd et étouffant, à tel point que Harry sentit son front perler de sueur. 

Après avoir épluché plusieurs dossiers de plus, il finit par tomber sur le numéro de l’immeuble où il avait remarqué le garçon. Étant donné que Harry connaissait déjà les noms de tous les enfants habitant à cet endroit, il n’eut donc aucun mal à trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Les yeux rivés dessus, le nom étiqueté dans le coin du dossier, prit instantanément sens dans sa tête. Comme si cela avait été évident. Instinctivement, il fut apparaître le visage du garçon dans sa tête, mais cette fois-ci fut différente. Car il avait un prénom à poser dessus. À partir de maintenant, il ne se sentit plus capable de l’effacer de ses visions. 

_Louis_. 

Le garçon qu’il avait vu à travers la fenêtre s’appelait Louis. 

Il aurait aimé associer son prénom au moindre petit détail de sa personne et d’en faire résonner les sens, mais il ne l’avait pas assez bien vu pour s’avancer sur de tels propos. Il espérait très fond au fond de lui qu’il réussirait à mieux le voir la prochaine fois. Il le devait. 

Hélas, la surprise ne s’arrêtera pas ici. En découvrant la suite des questions qui avaient trotté dans un coin de sa tête toute la soirée dernière, Harry tomba des nues. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Les lettres ancrées à la couleur noire dans le papier blanc semblèrent toutes se mélanger devant ses yeux et formèrent d’étranges mots qu’il ne réussit pas à lire. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas lors d’une année aussi avancée dans le temps. Ils furent loin de l’époque où ceci faisait encore grandement polémique, surtout dans un pays tel que le Danemark. 

Au milieu de la couverture du dossier avait été tamponné en rouge un mot radical qui indiquait probablement que l’enfant n’avait plus le droit de recevoir de sable avant de dormir.  _ OUT.  _ Qui fut entouré d’un rectangle rouge aux bords arrondis. Harry visualisa parfaitement dans sa tête la secrétaire en train d’écraser son tampon sur le carton, laissant une légère coulure sur les côtés. 

Harry était convaincu que personne ne méritait un tel traitement et honnêtement, il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment cela pouvait être une raison valable. Parfois, il avait l’impression de toujours vivre au Moyen-Âge. Certaines mentalités le débectait, et visiblement, l’administration en icône partageait pas son point de vue. Ce fut d’ailleurs le première fois qu’il entendit une chose pareille, il n’était pas au courant que cette particularité pourrait porter préjudice aux enfants et adolescents. 

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il rangea et remis tout correctement à sa place avant de se hâter hors des lieux en pressant le pas, la boule au ventre. Il s’échappa en direction de son dortoir, dans lequel il regagna son espace privé. À peine entré, le parquet grinça sous ses pieds et relâcha une forte odeur amère de cirage vieilli. Il se demandait à chaque fois si cette odeur provenait d’une application de cirage qui date du siècle dernier, ou si cela était régulièrement, mais que le produit était lui périmé du siècle dernier. C’était immonde à sentir en permanence, mais il s’y était habitué. 

Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, Harry se dirigea directement vers son bureau en pagaille. Des feuilles volaient dans tous les sens. Entre les listes d’enfants, ses réflexions personnelles et les quelques autres papiers, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il essayait de se convaincre de le ranger et d’y mettre un peu d’ordre à chaque fois qu’il passait devant, mais en vain. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour l’instant prenait la poussière au fond du tiroir, vissé sous le bureau. Caché au fond d’une petite pochette en velours, il en sortit un instrument qu’il n’avait plus touché depuis des mois. Il s’était dit que c’était peut-être une bonne idée de l'emmener avec lui pour ce soir et d’égayer les rues d’une mélodie nasillarde. Il avait rapidement abandonné l’idée de souffler dans ce long tube car ce dernier lui cassait les oreilles. Il avait bien voulu porter l’instrument iconique du marchand de sable pendant quelques jours, mais pas plus. 

Parce qu’évidemment, la légende racontait que le marchand de sable descendait sur la ville avec son  _ pipo  _ entre les lèvres. Quoi de mieux qu’un son abominable pour endormir toute la ville et apaiser les esprits enfantins ? 

  
  


***

  
  


En fin de soirée, Harry sortit de chez lui afin de se rendre sur la ville. Il volait dans le ciel éteint, chassant les nuages tout en les fendant dans son passage. À sa ceinture était accrochée le petit instrument qu’il avait finalement décidé d’emmener avec lui. 

Harry était un piètre musicien. Malgré la passion qu’il éprouvait vis à vis de la musique, il n’avait malheureusement aucune base de solfège. Chaque fois qu’il eut posé ses lèvres sur le bout du pipo, un son sordide en était sorti. Il aurait aimé savoir jouer d’un instrument, peu importe duquel il s’agissait. Il aimait la douceur du piano et le don qu’avait chaque note à le transporter dans un autre univers. Au même point qu’il aimait la guitare; cet instrument à huit cordes qui lui transperçait les doigts tant il appuyait fort, mais qui avait la possibilité de créer tellement de mélodies différentes juste en ayant une manière différente de glisser sur les cordes. Plus globalement, il pensait que la musique était un univers infiniment vague et était certain qu’à l’heure d’aujourd’hui, il existait toujours des notes de musique non explorées, des sons sauvages que nous n’avons toujours pas découvert. 

Mais au-delà de tout ça, il n’était pas capable de souffler dans une flûte. Il le fera quand même, mais plus tard dans la soirée, quand le début de la nuit sera entamé et qu’il sera sûr de ne pas être entendu. 

Pour l’instant, il se contenta de rejoindre le fleuve qui coupait le centre-ville en deux parties. Comme à son habitude, il se mit à flotter au-dessus de l’eau comme une libellule colorée, laissant derrière traîner des paillettes d’or. C’était ça, sa fantaisie. Imaginer qu’il était un tout autre personnage, bien plus utopique et onirique, qui s’éloignait de ce qu’il était en réalité. Il savait que personne ne pourrait jamais le blâmer de penser d’une telle manière, car il n’en parlait pas. C’était sa petite chose à lui qui le faisait sourire et travailler son esprit imaginaire. 

Il faisait particulièrement froid ce soir. Bien plus que la veille. L’air s’immisça sous ses vêtements et fit frissonner sa peau, pointer ses tétons et s'ériger ses poils. Dehors, il n’y avait personne en terrasse. Plus de rires exagérés, ni d’ivrognes affalés sur les tables pleines de miettes des bars du port. Ils s’étaient sûrement tous réfugiés à l’intérieur, là où le chauffage réchauffait les joues presque autant que l’alcool fort et où les cris se montaient dessus à un volume crescendo. Il observa seulement quelques passants marcher à vive allure sur les pavés des rues, dans la précipitation de rentrer. Harry n’aimait pas cette ambiance qui emmitouflait la ville. Il avait l’impression d’être seul —il l’était— et d’être sujet à la quelconque menace. Malgré que techniquement, personne ne pouvait le voir, il avait toujours peur de se faire agresser par n’importe qui. De plus, le fait que lui pouvait voir tout le monde et pas l’inverse, le faisait se sentir extrêmement seul. Tout ceci était son travail, mais il l’accomplissait toujours lui-même sans personne à ses côtés et ça le rendait triste. Parfois. Il aimait la solitude et la paix que la ville endormie lui offrait, mais il aurait aimé que ça ne dure pas, que les choses changent un peu. 

Il se força à balayer toutes ses pensées qui n’allaient que empiéter sur son travail juste avant de s’éloigner du fleuve et se concentra sur les premiers appartements qu’il avait à visiter. Généralement, l’ordre resta le même mais quelques fois, celui-ci changea en raison des bêtises commises par les enfants. L’humeur des gamins et la probabilité qu’ils se comportent mal durant la journée étaient assez flexibles et variaient beaucoup, de façon irrégulière. 

Ainsi, il s’élança dans les airs en direction de Erik, l’enfant qui figurait tout en haut de sa liste et qui vivait juste en face. Heureusement pour lui, les listes étaient spécialement faites géographiquement, afin qu’il n’ait pas à faire des aller-retours dans tous les sens. 

Le plus dur pour lui, était quand il se rendit dans la chambre de jumeaux, mais qu’un.e seul.e d’entre eux avait été assez sage pour recevoir son sable. Il trouvait ça injuste que l’attitude soit un facteur pris en compte pour définir la nuit et il lui arrivait parfois de vouloir enfreindre les règles, rendre tout le monde heureux même pendant l’inconscience. Mais il ne le fit pas et se contenta simplement de s’occuper du petit garçon. Puis il s’en alla sans se retourner, en espérant que sa sœur passe tout de même une nuit agréable. 

Dans la même mécanique, Harry s’occupa de tous les autres enfants pendant plus de deux heures et quand il eut terminé, il crut perdre sa tête tant elle lui fit mal. À peine ressorti de la dernière chambre, il eut l’impression de sentir une pluie de météorites s’abattre sur lui et briser son crâne en mille morceaux. Son vol, quant à lui, n’était pas aussi assuré que lorsqu’il fut arrivé. Il se sentit vidé de toute énergie, mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il eut envie de rentrer. Cette sensation qui l’habitait souvent lui paraissant un peu étrange, être fatigué mais vouloir traîner encore dehors, or il n’essaya pas de la confronter. Au lieu de cela, Harry retourna au niveau du port.

Plus précisément là où habitait Louis, le garçon qui l’avait intrigué la nuit dernière. 

Parmi tous les immeubles vivement colorés, celui où résidait le-dit Louis était bleu. Sur la façade, une grande inscription était visible au loin.  _ Hyttefadet.  _ C’était le nom du bar-restaurant qui s’animait juste en-dessous de sa fenêtre. Dans ses souvenirs, la chambre de Louis se trouvait au dernier des trois petits étages, et il lui semblait que son appartement était en réalité un duplexe. Sa fenêtre carrée prenait place dans la partie basse du toit, juste là où il y avait les gouttières. Harry adorait tous ces immeubles, s’ils étaient une personne, il était persuadé qu’iels auraient été gentil.les. 

Alors, après avoir observé longuement la bâtisse azurée, il monta enfin en haut et s’assit sur le bord du toit, à quelques mètres à peine de la fenêtre de Louis. Il n’avait par ailleurs pas pris le temps de regarder à l’intérieur, convaincu que ce dernier serait déjà en train de dormir profondément. 

Il resta plusieurs secondes à admirer la vue qui s’offrait face à lui. Dans l’eau, il remarqua le reflet orangé des lampadaires à la surface, vaguement déformé par le faible courant de l’eau qui forma de minuscules vaguelettes. Les déchets oubliés qui volèrent sur le trottoir dans un tourbillon de vent, se mélangeant aux feuilles mortes. Il n’y avait pas grand chose à regarder tant la rue fut calme. 

Malgré la lourdeur de ses pieds qui pendaient dans le vide et de ses bras le long de son corps, il se motiva quand même à défaire le pipo accroché à sa ceinture puis le pris entre ses mains. Ses doigts passèrent vaguement dessus, retracèrent les neuf trous percés dedans… Jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par l’apporter à ses lèvres. Il pensa au fait qu’initialement, le pipo était un instrument servant à appeler les oiseaux durant la chasse en imitant leurs cris. Si toutes les espèces d’aves l’entendaient jouer, ils tomberaient tous à l’eau, ou sur le béton pour les moins chanceux. Mais bon, cela venait avec son rôle de marchand de sable, alors il se devait d’au moins essayer. 

Doucement, ses poumons se gonflèrent et de l’air passa dans le tube, provoquant un son pas très agréable pour l’oreille. Harry grimaça. Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait de si compliqué à souffler dans une flûte ? Il devait sacrément être nul pour ne pas y arriver. Mais il était tenace. Alors il recommença en positionnant ses doigts au hasard sur quelques trous. Bizarrement —pas tant que ça— un son déjà plus harmonieux en sortit, mais ce n’était pas encore ça. Il ne s’avoua pas vaincu pour autant et s’entraîna continuellement jusqu’à être capable de jouer durant plusieurs secondes d’affilée sans s’arrêter. Le fruit de la réussite n’était rien d’autre que l’acharnement et le travail, alors peut-être qu’il finira par envoûter toutes les oreilles de Copenhague. Un jour. 

Il ne remarqua que plus tard que sa migraine s’en était allée et qu’il n’avait plus du tout mal. Il agita la tête dans tous les sens pour s’en assurer, mais il semblerait que ses misérables talents de musiciens aient réussi à l’aider. 

Pour l’instant, Harry ne semblait avoir charmé qu’une seule paire d’oreilles. 

À sa gauche, un son attira son attention. Le même son qu’il avait entendu la nuit passée avant d’aller se cacher. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne partit pas. Il sentit son cœur galoper dans sa poitrine par peur, mais il ne bougea pas. Et puis tout d’un coup, un visage apparut. Plus clairement que la veille. Et il en eut le souffle coupé. 

Le regard du garçon se posa instinctivement sur Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne dit rien et s’était pétrifié. Harry le regarda de la même façon, sans n’oser rien dire non plus. À vrai dire, il faisait plus que simplement le  _ regarder.  _ Il l’admirait, découvrait les traits de son visage et la lueur dans ses yeux qu’il n’avait pas pu voir avant. Ce fut la première chose qu’il vit, ses yeux. Ils étaient assortis à la couleur de son immeuble, un bleu perçant qui paraissait sombre dans la nuit mais qui devait éblouir le monde entier au soleil, une fois le jour levé. Puis en fait, il réalisa que tout son visage était parfaitement harmonieux. Sa peau dorée sur laquelle tombait des mèches de cheveux bruns, son nez fin, droit et légèrement pointu de son bout, ses lèvres finement tracées et ses grains de beauté qui habillaient sa joue… Il était… beau. Très beau. 

Mais surtout, ce n’était pas un enfant. 

Il avait plutôt l’air d’avoir son âge, à quelques mois près. 

Il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler qu’en allant fouiller dans les archives à la bibliothèque, il avait vu l’âge du garçon sur le dossier. Cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Sur le papier cartonné était écrit la date de naissance suivante : vingt-quatre décembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf. Louis allait donc avoir dix-neuf ans. 

Soudainement, une voix enrouée et cassée le sortit de ses calculs. Louis venait de parler. 

— Euh, excuse-moi mais...qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu à côté de ma fenêtre ? 

Le ton de sa voix n’était pas méprisant, pas même apeuré. Il était juste là, accoudé contre la rambarde de sa fenêtre, la tête tournée vers Harry. 

— Je, mh, je m’appelle Harry et comme tu peux le voir, dit-il en agitant le pipo dans l’air, je joue de la musique. 

— Tout à fait commun d’entendre un mec jouer de la flûte sur un toit à deux heures du mat’. Moi c’est Louis. 

— Je sais qui tu es, Louis. 

L’expression détendue présente sur son visage s’effaça, pour laisser place à des sourcils froncés et des lèvres pincées. 

— Encore plus étrange, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne vais pas te demander comment, parce que je crois que je ne veux pas savoir. En revanche, j’aimerais bien comprendre  _ comment  _ tu as pu atterrir ici. 

— En volant. 

Louis s’étouffa avec sa salive. 

— Pardon ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry ferma son point dans lequel il emprisonna son pipo, puis se mit debout sur le bord du toit avant de se lancer dans les airs à deux mètres de la fenêtre. Louis, face à lui, manquait de tomber à la renverse tant il semblait choqué. Sa bouche entrouverte formait un « O » parfait qui exprimait l’étonnement de voir un être humain flotter là où il n’y avait aucune matière mise à part de l’air. 

— Attrape !

Il lui lança la petite flûte en direction de Louis à travers un geste souple et peu réfléchi, qui l’attrapa maladroitement de justesse entre ses petits doigts. Ses yeux restèrent bloqués dessus pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement se relever vers Harry, toujours planté avec un rictus aux coins des lèvres. 

— Pas mal, nota-t-il, ça te dérangerait de me la garder jusqu’à demain soir ? J’aimerais pas que quelqu’un me voit rentrer avec ça. 

— Et qu’est-ce que j’y gagne, moi ? À garder un pauvre instrument nasillard ? 

— Du sable. 

Il lui envoya un clin d’œil malicieux avant de tourner le dos et de s’éloigner sans un mot de plus dans la nuit noire. 

Depuis sa chambre, Louis le regarda s’en aller, la bouche toujours béante et les yeux grands ouverts. Il n’en revenait pas. Quel drôle de personnage venait-il de rencontrer… Il resta encore un peu à sa fenêtre, à regarder la chair de poule picorer sa peau fraîche et les poils se dresser au contact du vent. En même temps, il tenta de se repasser dans sa tête ce qu’il venait de se passer, et surtout de comprendre comment tout cela était possible. 

Puis il comprit. Car comme toute personne ayant grandi à Copenhague, il connaissait la légende du marchand de sable sur le bout des doigts. Et tout s’illumina dans son esprit. 

  
  


***

  
  


Harry avait tant bien que mal essayé de rentrer silencieusement dans le domaine, mais son plan était rapidement tombé à l’eau. À son arrivée, il se retrouva face à face avec sa supérieure, Angélique, qui n’avait pas l’air heureuse de le voir rentrer aussi tard. Sur son visage pouvaient se lire les signes de fatigue qui montraient qu’elle l’avait attendu durant la moitié de la nuit. Son teint pâle accueillait de gros cernes creusés sous ses yeux. Il grimaça puis une fois face à elle, passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque, entre ses mèches bouclées. 

— Tu as vu l’heure qu’il est ? 

— Écoute Angélique… 

— Tu es passé chez tout le Danemark ou quoi ? 

— Je me suis assis quelque part pour jouer du pipo, c’est tout. 

Vu l’air qu’elle affichait sur son visage, elle n’était pas —mais genre vraiment convaincue. Sa main posée dans le creux de ses hanches montrait d’autant plus son impatience. 

— Très bien, montre le moi dans ce cas. 

_ Évidemment.  _

— Je, euh… ne l’ai pas sur moi. 

— Harry, Harry, Harry… Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de raconter des pipeaux, au sens figuré du terme. 

— C’est marrant ça dis-moi, pouffa-t-il faussement. Sérieusement, je ne suis pas en droit de rentrer à l’heure qui me chante ? 

— Je m’inquiète juste pour toi, elle se relâcha quelques secondes avant de reprendre son air fâché. Enfin, ce sont tes heures de travail. Tu te dois de les respecter. 

Bla bla bla. Tout ça le fatiguait. Harry n’avait plus douze ans et jugeait qu’il était libre de sortir quand cela lui chantait sans avoir à demander l’autorisation à sa chef. Même si en réalité, Angélique avait le plus souvent un rôle maternel à ses yeux. Elle essayait toujours de le camoufler derrière un air autoritaire et froid, mais son comportement ne trahissait pas. Il lui souhaita simplement une bonne nuit avant de la contourner et de s’engouffrer à l’intérieur du bâtiment, vers sa chambre. 

Il tomba raide mort dans son lit et s’endormit peu de temps après sans même le voir venir. Il était vraiment fatigué de sa soirée et espéra pouvoir se reposer suffisamment avant la journée qu’il avait prévu pour le lendemain. 

Durant la nuit, son esprit s’éloigna vers un monde féerique comme il l’aimait tant. Et ce sans même avoir besoin d’un quelconque sable pour l’y envoyer. Il rêva de Louis. D’une façon si nette qui s’en souvint parfaitement à son réveil plus tard dans la matinée. Il était là, assis sur le bord d’une fontaine romaine, une flûte de Pan entre les doigts, les lèvres autour des morceaux de bois assemblés. Il ressemblait à un dieu. Un vrai dieu, celui qu’on trouve au-delà des nuages, dans les sièges de marbre de l’Olympe. Les rayons du soleil éclaircissaient ses cheveux châtains, ainsi que ses yeux, presque transparents à la lumière. Puis il était nu. Les fesses directement posées contre la céramique blanche de la fontaine et le sexe caché par ses jambes croisées. Sa peau dorée contrastait incroyablement bien avec la blancheur de la construction sur laquelle il se reposait. Et c’était beau, innocent, sage. Rien de tout cela n’était vulgaire. Les gens qui circulaient autour étaient parfois nus eux aussi, mais cela n’avait rien de semblable avec la pureté du corps de Louis. Il avait envie de le toucher, caresser sa peau de soie et la recouvrir de doux baisers tièdes, au creux des hanches, en-dessous du nombril, entre ses jambes, sur son front, son cou… partout. 

Puis il s’était réveillé au moment où il s’approchait enfin de lui, après l’avoir observé souffler dans la flûte pendant un temps. 

Il n’en revenait pas. Comment était-ce possible de rêver de cette manière d’une personne que l’on avait vu seulement deux fois, le temps de cinq minutes ? Il en était choqué, sur le cul. Il resta allongé dans les couvertures plusieurs minutes de plus, le temps de digérer les images qui passaient toujours devant ses yeux. Il voudrait les oublier, les avaler et ne plus les voir. Il se sentait mal d’avoir violé l’espace privé de Louis de la sorte, même dans son inconscient. Mais putain, tout était si clair, et si beau —trop beau— pour l’oublier. 

Il finit par se mettre debout sur ses deux pieds, l’esprit encore envoûté par ce qu’il venait indirectement de voir. D’un pas lourd, il se rendit directement dans la salle demain puis se glissa sous l’eau fraîche sans hésiter. Il avait besoin de détendre ses muscles de faire redescendre la température de son corps qui avait réagi trop abusivement. Misère. Il était irrécupérable. Mais encore une fois, avec le front posé contre le carrelage mouillé et froid de la douche, le rêve le submergea à nouveau. Il revit la boucle humide et rosée de Louis contre le petit instrument et ses courses finement dessinées comme s’il était l’œuvre d’un grand artiste. Purée. Il ne s’en remettait vraiment pas. 

Puis il pensa à ce soir. Au moment où il allait récupérer son pipo. À leurs mains qui allaient s’effleurer et à la décharge électrique qu’il allait recevoir dans le corps. À son corps plus près que jamais du sien. À la découverte de son odeur. À son regard. À tout. 

  
  


***

  
  


Alors qu’il se baladait tranquillement dans l’immense demeure, Harry sentit violemment un sifflement piailler dans l’entièreté de son crâne. Par réflexe, il rabattit ses mains sur les côtés de son visage. Jamais il n’avait ressenti une telle voix au fond de lui, il avait l’impression qu’elle lui transperçait le haut de la tête. Son cœur, plus vivant que jamais, pulsait de grandes quantités de sang partout dans son corps. Il se serra pour ensuite relâcher du liquide encore plus brusquement dans son système. Il eut l’impression que ses veines étaient sur le point d’exploser. Tout le flux de sang coulait à vive allure en lui. 

Inquiet, il décida de se rendre à l’infirmerie du domaine, à l’autre bout d’ici. La douleur ne passait pas, au contraire, c’est elle qui semblait le guider au détour de chaque couloir. Il sentit sa tête tourner et se faire plus lourde, tandis son poids le fit basculer de droite à gauche. Sur son trajet, il croisa quelques personnes qui travaillaient ici également, et les salua maladroitement. Il devait avoir l’air saoul, défoncé, alors qu’il était juste fiévreux. 

Il frappa lourdement contre la porte du cabinet, à moitié avachi contre cette dernière. Derrière, une douce voix féminine se fit entendre. Donc il entra. La femme qui l’accueilla chaleureusement le connaissait depuis qu’il était arrivé ici. Elle lui avait été précieuse après qu’il ait perdu ses parents, comme un soutien émotionnel. Ils s’appréciaient beaucoup, sans avoir besoin de se voir tous les jours ni de se parler constamment. C’est ce qu’il appréciait à son sujet. 

— J’ai besoin de ton aide Nora. 

La jeune femme lui sourit, attacha ses cheveux en chignon sur le sommet de son crâne puis rapprocha sa chaise du bureau, les mains à plat sur la surface en inox. Harry prit place en face d’elle. De là, il lui raconta tout ce qu’il s’était mis à ressentir il a plusieurs minutes de cela. Devant lui, elle alterna entre les notes qu’elle avait commencé à prendre, et Harry. Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête, rédigeant tout ce qui lui raconta. La perceuse dans le crâne, les vertiges, la sensation d’ivresse partout dans son corps… 

Il parla longtemps sans s’arrêter, en déblayant tout ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête. Autour de lui, l’odeur de plastique chirurgical et de gel alcoolique désinfectant infestait ses narines et les murs plus que blancs l’oppressait. Il se contenta de se concentrer suffisant sur la personne face à lui pour oublier ces petits détails. 

Derrière ses lunettes rondes et son teint pâle, les traits de son visage se firent plus tendus qu’à son arrivée. Ce qui inquiéta un petit peu Harry. 

— Je crois réussir à cerner tes signaux, commença-t-elle d’une voix profonde. Dis-moi, est-que tu te sentirais pas plus sensible au niveau de tes hormones ? 

— Non pas spécialement, mais maintenant que vous le dites, c’est possible. 

Puis il repensa à son rêve, celui qui avait hanté ses pensées depuis ce matin et qui refusait catégoriquement de le laisser respirer normalement. 

— Harry, est-ce que tu as toujours ton pipo avec toi ?

— Um, oui… Je ne l’avais pas réutilisé jusqu’à cette nuit à vrai dire. 

— Cette nuit tu dis, marmonna-t-elle. Et tu as commencé à te sentir ainsi ce midi. 

Harry commença à s’inquiéter sérieusement. Il ne comprenait pas où Nora voulait en venir et cela lui fit monter de l’anxiété à une vitesse folle. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, alors il joua distraitement avec ces dernières histoire de se détendre un petit peu. 

— J’ai du mal à te suivre je t’avoue. 

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, au lieu de ça, elle écrivit rapidement sur sa feuille en fronçant les sourcils. Le silence qui s’était installé était horrible, Harry voulut hurler le temps d’un instant, juste pour le vaincre. 

— Tu étais avec quelqu’un hier soir ? 

— Pas au début, non, répondit-il. Puis il y a ce garçon qui m’a rejoint, enfin depuis sa fenêtre. 

— Harry… est-ce qu’il a utilisé la flûte ? 

Il n’avait jamais entendu sa voix sonner aussi gravement que maintenant. Elle faisait preuve d’un sérieux déstabilisant qu’Harry eut du mal à cerner. 

Puis il repensa à Louis. Au mouvement de lancé avant de s’en aller. À son pipo entre ses doigts. La catastrophe. Il avait laissé son pipo à un inconnu et pour aucune raison en plus de ça. Harry se sentit bête et s’en voulut dans l’instant même. Nora, quant à elle, compris. 

— Putain. Il a joué de  _ ton  _ pipo. 

Elle se leva de sa chaise, détourna le bureau puis pris son visage entre ses mains en tournant en rond. 

— Et qu’est-ce que ça fait, hein, qu’il ait pu poser sa bouche dessus ? Ce n’est rien qu’un instrument comme un autre. 

Soudainement, elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. 

— Non Harry, ce n’est pas qu’un pauvre instrument comme les autres ! Tu aurais dû le savoir, pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas été mis au courant. 

À partir de maintenant, le temps semblait s’écouler à vitesse ralentie. Comme si tout était figé autour de lui et que seuls leurs cœurs battaient toujours. Il avait peur, ne compris pas tout ce qu’elle lui disait. Avait-il fait une bêtise ? Certainement. L’angoisse au fond de sa cage thoracique grandit progressivement en lui, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s’écoulaient. 

— Le pipo qui t’a été remis à ton arrivée ici est spécial, il n’en existe que cinq au Danemark. Sais-tu pourquoi il est aussi rare, et la force qu’il enferme dans son bois ? Je vais te le dire. Il a été conçu par Aphrodite et Apollon il y a des siècles de cela. Son but étant de créer des sentiments d’amour sincères entre le joueur et son amant. Or, dans ton cas, c’est Louis qui s’en est servi durant ton absence, parce que tu le lui as confié. Et comme il ne lui appartient pas, l’effet a directement agit sur lui, et sur toi. D’une façon totalement naturelle. Vos sentiments ne sont pas truqués par la magie, ni rien. Ils sont réels, mais vous n’auriez pas été capables de vous en rendre compte sans la mélodie du pipo. 

Le sifflement qui avait embrouillé son ouïe plus tôt se fit plus fort. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il se passait. 

— Dorénavant, Louis et toi êtes liés. 

— C’est de la folie. 

— Le lien qui vient de se créer entre vous ne dégagera pas forcément de l’amour, mais vous réussirez à voir à travers l’autre et à vous comprendre. 

Putain. De. Merde. Tout cela n’était que des bobards, des conneries racontées aux enfants pour faire pétiller l’éclat dans leurs yeux. Il n’y croyait pas. Il avait juste eu une migraine au mauvais moment, rien de plus. Il refusa de s’abaisser aux histoires de dieux et de mythologie. Il l’adorait pourtant, mais seulement pendant les cours de grec qu’il avait suivi à l’école. L’Olympe n’existait pas. Aphrodite et Apollon n’auraient jamais perdu leurs temps à confectionner un pauvre instrument qui faisait un son pourri. 

— Personne ne doit savoir, tu m’entends. Si quelqu’un ici apprend qu’un enfant ou un adolescent connaît véritablement l’existence du marchand de sable, on est mort. 

Le voici désormais menacé, génial. Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tourner. Son dos retomba dans le dossier en mousse de la chaise. Son crâne fusait d’informations. 

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est qu’il ait pu te voir. Tu es censé être invisible aux yeux de tous. Si la magie venait à ne plus te protéger du regard des autres, alors on se retrouvera face à un vrai problème. 

En réalité, Harry se demandait si ce problème n’avait pas été causé par les recherches interdites qu’il avait entreprises la veille. Il ne savait pas trop comment ça se passait niveau administratif et magie là-haut, mais il se questionnait forcément sur l’erreur qu’il avait peut-être commise. Il était définitivement le dernier des idiots. Si sa curiosité ne l’avait pas forcé à enfreindre les règles, Louis ne l’aurait pas remarqué. 

_ Louis, Louis, Louis.  _

Louis. Il n’avait que ce nom à la bouche. Encore plus depuis qu’il avait quitté le cabinet de Nora après avoir découvert qu’il avait été ensorcelé par un chant de flûte. Et dans la poursuite des questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, vint sûrement la plus importante. Comment allait-il dire tout cela à Louis ? Est-ce que continuer à le voir serait raisonnable ? Il voulait le revoir. À tel point qu’il décida de s’y rendre maintenant. Il balaya les mauvaises idées qui avait atteints son cerveau puis sortit directement du bâtiment, s’engageant sur le chemin de graviers. 

À la sortie de la propriété, il tourna à droite puis descendit la rue dont la roue de béton fut grandement abîmée. L’odeur de foin et de poussière l’entourait comme s’il habitait au fin fond de la campagne. Il n’y avait personne d’autre aux alentours bien qu’il était plus de midi passé. Mais il ne s’en plaignait pas, car il détestait avoir à taper la discussion avec tous les vieux du coin. Afin de s’assurer que cela arriverait deux fois moins, il plongea sa main dans le fond de la poche de sa veste puis en ressortit une paire d’écouteurs qu’il s’empressa d’enfoncer dans ses oreilles. La musique lui permettait au moins de ne pas trop se concentrer sur la petite ville perdue dans laquelle vivaient le « monde féerique ». Ils disaient que se trouver dans une ville en périphérie de Copenhague serait plus discret et que tout le monde pourrait vivre plus sereinement. 

Il monta enfin dans le bus après l’avoir attendu une dizaine de minutes à l’arrêt. Ce dernier fut presque vide, seuls quelques gamins étaient à bord, assis au dernier rang sur les sièges souvent les plus abîmés. 

Harry, quant à lui, se contenta simplement de se poser n’importe où et d’attendre que le temps passe et que la route défile sous ses yeux. Il passa le trajet entier à regarder à travers la vitre les arbres alignés sur le côté de la route. Il aurait aimé parfois voir ce qu’il y avait au-delà de cette verdure mais leur taille impressionnante faisait mur et empêchant quiconque d’apercevoir ce qui s’y trouvait derrière. 

Au final, tout cela lui avait donné la nausée. Il préférait de loin se déplacer dans les airs grâce au pouvoir de son collier plutôt que d’avoir à prendre le bus ou la voiture et se sentir balancé dans tous les sens au point de sentir son précédent repas remonter dans sa gorge. Heureusement pour lui, il se trouvait déjà à Copenhague même lorsque cette dérangeante sensation avait apparu au fond de son estomac. 

Le trajet en bus l’avait directement guidé dans le centre, près du port, là où habitait Louis. Ce fut parfait pour lui. Pour se rendre devant l’immeuble après être descendu du bus, il eut juste à travers le fleuve par le  _ Nyhavn bridge _ , situé à une centaine de mètres. 

Aussitôt qu’il descendit la marche du bus et sentit l’air s’immiscer dans son corps, il crut revivre. Il ravala ses nausées et se mit sans perdre de temps en route vers le pont. 

Le vent souffla fort et décoiffa ses boucles brunes dans des courants d’air frais qui le fit frissonner dans le col de sa veste. L’automne avançait rapidement et serait bientôt chassé l’arrivée frigorifique de l’hiver. Mais pour être honnête, Harry avait déjà l’impression de se trouver au milieu de la saison la plus horrible qui pouvait se faire ressentir à Copenhague. Il appréciait cependant les gros manteaux et les écharpes à remonter jusqu’au ras des yeux, alors il ne s’en plaignit jamais plus que cela. Il avait croisé au détour de rues des personnages bien plus nonchalantes à l’idée de sortir et d’affronter le froid hivernal. 

Finalement, il arriva derrière l’immeuble — et derrière le bar — là où l’entrée pour les habitants était. Le digicode ne fonctionnait pas, alors il poussa simplement la porte afin d’entrer dans le couloir rafraîchi du lieu. 

Il monta ensuite les escaliers deux à deux — ce qui le réchauffa assez rapidement. Louis habitait au dernier étage, au moins il ne risquait pas de se tromper de porte. Sous ses pieds, le bois ciré grinçait et résonnait dans tout l’étage. Cet immeuble devait sûrement être plus vieux qu’il ne l’imaginait, mais il aimait beaucoup ce côté ancien, en plus de la façade colorée et de la localisation. 

Puis, une fois arrivé tout là-haut — au deuxième étage — il vit l’écriteau doré cloué sur la porte, sur lequel était inscrit le nom de famille de Louis. Tomlinson. 

En toquant à la porte, il espérait que ses parents ne soient pas là, car il se verrait mal se présenter à eux en tant que marchand de sable et qu’il avait vu leur fils seulement deux fois. Par chance, cela n’arriva pas. 

La porte s'ouvrit après plusieurs longues secondes sur Louis. 

Il reconnut instantanément Harry, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement par surprise. Ils ne dirent rien pour l’instant, laissant juste leurs yeux se balader l’un sur l’autre. D’ailleurs, les prunelles bleues de Louis furent bien plus éclatantes et claires à la lumière, contrairement à la nuit qui leur donnait une profondeur vertigineuse. 

Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole en premier d’une voix chaleureuse et qui le salua. Louis semblait troublé de le voir, mais il répondit :

— Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir, c’est assez...soudain. 

— Je t’ai dit que je viendrais récupérer mon pipo. 

Le ton dans la voix de Harry était différent, presque dragueur. Il remarqua que Louis fut déstabilisé par la façon dont il était autant à l’aise en face d’un homme qu’il n’avait vu seulement deux fois, et remercia dans la foulée l’élan naturel qui l’avait toujours habité et qui lui permettait d’être aussi confiant. 

Louis bafouilla légèrement puis le fit rentrer à l’intérieur de son appartement vide. À deux, ils s’engouffrèrent dans la pièce de vie qui fut incroyablement blanche. Tous les murs étaient blancs, certains meubles aussi—le plus souvent beiges, sans la moindre tache de poussière ou de saleté nulle part. Le sol lui, vint contraster cette hausse luminosité avec un parquet en bois noir. Le bout de la pièce fut séparé par une cuisine ouverte encore plus moderne et équipée que le restant de l’espace. 

Harry ne s’attendait pas à une telle décoration. Il supposait sûrement que le style irait avec le cliché d’une maison en bord de mer, de lac, de rivière… Quelque chose de moins moderne que ce qu’il y avait sous ses yeux actuellement. Puis ce qu’il avait vu de la chambre de Louis était très différent de tout cas. Enfin bon. 

La présence de Louis dans son dos l’angoissait, il n’aimait pas le savoir derrière lui. Jusqu’à ce que ce dernier finisse par le devancer pour aller vers l’escalier qui menait à l’étage. 

— Je vais chercher ton pipo, attends-moi ici. 

Il n’eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Louis avait déjà disparu. Il aurait aimé monter avec lui mais il se dit que s’il ne lui avait pas proposé, c’est qu’il devait y avoir une raison. En fait, il réalisa que l’ambiance entre eux était assez gênante, comme s’il y avait quelque chose qui les empêchait d’être complètement eux-mêmes. Harry pensa d’abord à l’enchantement—ou peu importe comment il appelait ça— mais il préféra s’appuyer sur l’hypothèse que n’importe quels inconnus agiraient de cette manière aux premiers abords. Alors il attendit. Il fixa en attendant un cadre de famille qui se trouvait sur le buffet près de l’entrée et devina que les deux adultes à ses côtés étaient ses parents. 

Le bois des escaliers grincèrent quelques instants plus tard tandis qu’il fut toujours en train de regarder le cadre photo. 

Il se retourna et sourit à Louis qui s’approcha de lui. 

Puis là, il se rendit compte que Louis était merveilleux. Il était si beau, si innocent, si doux… Harry eut envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, puis de descendre dans son cou et d’enfin l’embrasser. Bon sang. 

Il déglutit de travers et tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Or, quand Louis tendit le petit instrument et que Harry fit de même, leurs peaux se touchèrent et quelque chose d’incroyable étrange se passa. Enfin non, ce fut une chose qui arriva souvent, mais au vue de la situation…

— Aïe ! 

Louis cria avant de reculer sa main et de la secouer dans l’air pour faire partir la douleur. Tous deux venaient de recevoir une décharge électrique qui s’infiltra dans leurs veines et descendit jusqu’à leurs ventres dans une sensation déroutante. Le pipo, désormais entre les doigts de Harry, émanait des petites charges d’électricité qui crépitaient dans un faible son. Il se dépêcha de le ranger dans la poche arrière de son pantalon afin que Louis ne le remarque pas et fit semblant lui aussi d’avoir mal au bout des doigts comme l’autre garçon. 

— Ça t’arrive souvent d’électrocuter les gens quand tu les touches ? Lança Louis. 

— À vrai dire pas vraiment. Il faut croire que la tension entre nous est palpable. 

— Ah, ah, très drôle, grimaça-t-il. Je sentais qu’il avait quelque chose de louche avec ton pipo. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Il fronça les sourcils d’un air préoccupé. 

— Je… J’ai essayé de jouer dessus. Je n’avais jamais joué auparavant et le son qui en est sorti était digne d’un réel musicien ! Jamais je n’aurais été capable de faire ça, je ne sais même pas où mettre mes doigts. 

Et là, il comprit. Il comprit que ce fut à ce moment que le sort s’était répandu entre les deux garçons. Parce qu’en étant la première personne ayant joué dessus après Harry, Louis s’est retrouvé coincé au milieu de la magie de Vénus et Apollon. 

Désorienté, Harry repoussa ses cheveux en arrière nerveusement puis fit demi-tour en tournant le dos. 

— Je dois y aller. 

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte que la voix de Louis l’arrêta dans sa lancée et l’obligea à se retourner.

— Et mon sable, il est où ? 

Harry comprit que Louis faisait référence à ce qu’il lui avait dit la nuit dernière sur le toit. Qu’il lui offrirait du sable en échange de garder son pipo, et que ce fut à cet instant précis que Louis su quelle était la vraie identité de Harry. 

— Je passerai ce soir, entre une heure et deux heures. 

  
  


***

  
  


Harry tint sa parole. Comme convenu, il se rendit chez Louis à la fin de sa tournée nocturne qui fut heureusement plus courte que d’habitude. Il était tout de même tard, il espérait que Louis ne s’était pas endormi entre temps. 

Il avait passé toute la journée à penser à ce moment. Il ne voulut cependant pas se le représenter trop réellement dans sa tête au risque d’être reçu une fois là-bas, et préférait également se garder la surprise. Il se connaissait, à chaque fois qu’il réfléchissait trop à un moment futur, celui-ci finissait toujours pas mal se terminer. Comme s’il avait une malédiction collée aux fesses. Du coup, il avait prit sur lui-même et avait emprisonné toutes ses pensées dans un coin de son cerveau afin qu’aucune d’entre elles ne s’en échappent. 

Il était pressé de voir Louis, à un point où la chose qu’il aimait le plus faire—endormir les enfants—avait été ce soir, une tâche. Il aurait voulu avancer le temps et passer dans toutes les chambres à la vitesse de la lumière pour se retrouver plus rapidement avec Louis.

Mais maintenant qu’il eut terminé, il resta caché sur le bord du toit, à droite de la fenêtre entrouverte, sans oser se montrer. Il se demanda maintes fois si tout cela était une bonne idée. Louis était capable de dormir correctement sans son sable, mais pourtant il tenait quand même à le lui en donner. Parce qu’il appréciait Louis. Peut-être plus qu’il ne le faudrait. 

Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et à s’avancer jusqu’à laisser dépasser sa tête devant la vitre. Il regarda à l’intérieur de la pièce ; une faible lumière provenant de la guirlande accrochée au mur éclairait la chambre chaudement. Puis il vit Louis. Assis en tailleur au milieu de son lit, les yeux rivés sur le livre qu’il avait posé sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant son visage mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger, et Harry le trouva adorable. Il aurait pu continuer à citer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il trouvait Louis très mignon, mais ce dernier sentit sa présence et releva la tête vers l’extérieur. Un petit rictus prit place au coin de ses lèvres tandis que qu’à l’aide de sa main, il remit ses cheveux en place. 

Louis ne se mit pas debout pour autant, et fit simplement signe à Harry de la main pour lui demander d’entrer. Comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué la fenêtre ouverte. Alors il rentra, passant une jambe après l’autre agilement, mais d’une manière gênée. Puis une fois à l’intérieur, ils regardèrent droit dans les yeux. 

— Purée, il fait sacrément froid ici, finit par dire Harry en se frottant les bras. 

— Normal, je t’ai attendu toute la soirée avec la fenêtre ouverture pour que tu puisses entrer. 

— Tu sais que je passe à travers ? Pouffa-t-il. Tu crois que les enfants laissent tous la fenêtre ouverte pour moi ?

— Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas. C’est trop cool, moi aussi je veux traverser le verre. 

Harry le trouva attendrissant. Il fut touché par son attention et osa même imaginer Louis en train de faire gaffe à ce que la fenêtre ne se referme pas derrière lui à cause du vent. Il l’avait aussi attendu. 

Louis tapota sur le drap devant lui et incita Harry à venir s’asseoir en face de lui. Ce qu’il fit immédiatement sans se poser de questions. Or, une fois posé confortablement en face de Louis, il se dit qu’il aurait peut-être dû se poser des questions. Parce que maintenant qu’il se trouvait ainsi, à partager tous les deux le même lit, à seulement se tester du regard et à se sourire, il crut être sur le point de faire un malaise. Louis était si beau. Sa peau maculée de grains de beauté qu’il eut envie d’embrasser un à un, ses pupilles noires dilatées ancrées sur lui sans même broncher, ses petites jambes croisées et recouvertes d’un jogging en coton tout doux, ses doigts qui jouaient nerveusement ensemble. Il ne sut quoi faire. À part lui demander une question anodine, la première qui lui passa par l’esprit. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu lisais ? 

Louis sourit puis, sans rien dire, releva la couverture du livre en direction de Harry, les lèvres pincées. Ce fut à son tour de sourire, car à nouveau, il se sentit fondre de l’intérieur. 

_ The Sandman,  _ par Neil Gaiman. 

— Je les ai pris dans la bibliothèque de mes parents, dit-il en se justifiant. Ils refusaient que je les lisent parce qu’ils trouvaient ça trop terrifiant pour moi. 

Évidemment qu’il les avait dans sa bibliothèque. Chaque famille au Danemark possède toute la collection de cet auteur. Le  _ sandman ( _ marchand de sable) est véritablement un mythe qui baigne au cœur de toutes les familles danoises et rares sont celles qui n’ont jamais lu les bouquins de Neil Gaiman. Et le fait que Louis ait commencé à les attaquer juste après avoir réalisé pour lui le faisait se sentir étrange. Étrangement bien. 

— Alors tu sais pour moi, hein ? Repris Harry d’un ton plus méfiant. 

— Oui je crois. Enfin, ça me paraît logique. Je ne dirais rien à personne, je te le promets. 

Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent et Harry ne sut pas tellement si les paroles de Louis l’avait rassuré ou non. 

Il prit délicatement le livre de ses mains puis l’amena à lui pour pouvoir l’observer. Il n’eut pas les mots pour décrire la couverture de l’ouvrage, car elle fut bien trop compliquée à comprendre, et effrayante. Il n’aurait jamais voulu tomber sur l’un de ces livres lorsqu’il était plus jeune, et il douta forcément qu’il voudrait un jour lire la première ligne. 

— Tu m’imaginais comme ça ? Dans le genre qui fait super peur et qui répand le mal ? 

— De quoi tu parles ? 

— Le marchand de sable. Il était comment dans ta tête ?

— Hmm, Louis réfléchit pendant un temps. Je le voyais déjà plus vieux que toi, avec un manteau comme celui du petit chaperon rouge mais en vert. Puis pour moi il se déplaçait sur un nuage aussi, pas en volant comme toi. Puis blond, les cheveux de la couleur du sable. 

— J’espère que la version officielle ne te déçoit pas, sinon ce serait le mythe de ton enfance qui s’effondrait. 

— Non, ça va, rétorqua-t-il timidement. T’es plutôt pas mal, si je puis dire. 

Harry rougit en se cachant derrière les petites mèches qui tombaient sur son front. À l’intérieur de son corps, son cœur hurlait, il galopait dans sa cage thoracique, digne d’un cheval de course. Il l’entendait résonner partout, de plus en plus fort. Il crut même à un moment que Louis serait capable de l’entendre. 

Plus la nuit s’allongeait, de plus en plus profonde autour d’eux, plus leurs rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Harry raconta à Louis comment il était devenu marchand de sable, mais aussi tout ce que cela impliquait, la façon dont il travaillait… Et Louis l’écoutait comme un enfant sage et calme l’école, les oreilles grandes ouvertes et les yeux écarquillés. Ils n’avaient pas bougé, toujours assis l’un en face de l’autre, mais plus proches. Leurs genoux se touchaient désormais et tous deux pouvaient sentir le souffle de l’autre s’échouer contre leur peau. Tout était si agréable que Harry aurait bien pu se laisser emporter pendant le restant de la nuit, jusqu’à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil—ou les premiers rayons de lumière dissimulés derrière les nuages.

Sans pour autant effacer la douceur dans laquelle il flottait, Harry réalisa qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’être ici et qu’il risquait gros. Enfin, pour l’instant, il n’avait rien fait de mauvais. Aucune règle ne l’empêche de discuter avec quelqu’un, mais ce qu’il s’apprête à faire bientôt en revanche… 

Il se répéta en boucle que cela n’avait pas d’importance, que personne ne serait au courant et qu’il pouvait bien continuer sur sa lancée. Parce qu’il en mourrait d’envie. Alors il dit, tout de même soucieux de ce qui pourrait lui arriver : 

— Il ne faudrait pas trop que je tarde quand même. 

— Sérieux ? S’exclama Louis. Mais tu viens d’arriver ! 

— J’aurai le temps de revenir tous les autres soirs. 

— C’est une promesse ?

— Seulement si tu as envie que ça en soit une. 

Louis sourit avant de baisser la tête et de se mettre à rougir. Par sa réaction, Harry en conclut que oui, il s’agissait peut-être d’une promesse. Ou du moins d’un début de promesse. En tout cas, il comptait bien revenir voir Louis aussi vite qu’il le pouvait car même avant de partir, il lui manquait déjà. Cette sensation qui venait de naître de sa poitrine l’étouffait un peu, prenait tant de place qu’il ne restait plus grand chose à l’air pour passer. 

Tandis qu’il se leva pour rejoindre la fenêtre sans un bruit, il se retourna et vit Louis, toujours assis en tailleur dans son lit, le regard fixé sur lui. La faible lumière des loupiotes reflétaient dans son dos et fit dépasser de son corps une vague jaunâtre effacée, comme une aura. A ce moment là, Harry crut voir un ange. Voire plus que ça. Il crut le voir lui, Sable. Ce pauvre Sable, un des quatre gardiens, avait disparu il y a plusieurs années de cela quand Noirceur, le démon de la peur, avait sévi la ville entière. Sable avait été le seul à tenter d’arrêter ses pouvoirs, d’avaler ses torrents sombres et de le renvoyer sous terre, mais il a finit capturé. Nul sait si ce dernier est toujours en vie, ou si Noirceur l’a envoyé au fin fond du gouffre de l’effroi, là où se trouvent les peurs les plus angoissantes. 

Puis il repensa à ce qu’il lui avait dit la veille, après lui avoir lancé son pipo. Par automatisme, ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour de la petite bourse en cuir et passèrent dessus distraitement. 

— Je crois que j’ai oublié quelque chose. 

Harry revint vers Louis. Ses genoux collés au bord du lit, Louis se tourna face à lui, la tête relevée vers Harry, perdu dans ses prunelles vertes. L’un debout, l’autre assis, mais l’exact même regard qui les reliaient. Leurs battements de cœurs se firent plus rapides malgré leurs souffles coupés, un peu trop pour le silence qui trônait autour d’eux. Un silence lourd, révélateur… annonceur ? Définitivement annonceur. Un silence qui signifiait quelque chose, qui montrait que quelque chose était sur le point de se passer. 

Les longs doigts du plus grand se déposèrent sur la joue écarlate de Louis. Il sentit directement la chaleur de sa peau bouillir sous son toucher. Puis il déplaça vaguement son pouce, fit de légers mouvements circulaires sur ses pommettes. Louis ne broncha pas et se laissa faire, totalement hypnotisé par la profondeur des iris de Harry. Et trop bon pour l’arrêter, aussi. 

De sa main libre, Harry plongea celle-ci à l’intérieur de la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture puis en ressortit deux grains de sable. Un pour chaque œil. Ensuite, il approcha sa main droite du visage de Louis, toujours en tenant son visage de l’autre, et minutieusement, plaça son bras au-dessus de sa vision. D’un fin frottement entre son pouce et son indexe, il fit tomber le sable dans le premier œil, puis répéta la même opération pour le second. Louis ne sentit rien et ne bougea pas d’un centimètre, les yeux toujours grands ouverts. De là-haut, Harry vit les deux grains se positionner tous seuls dans le coin de l’œil, à l’endroit où nous retrouvons toujours les petites billes au réveil. Il eut l’impression de voir ses yeux bleus briller de mille feux, comme si le soleil y avait été ajouté dans un éclat de sable. Il eut envie de plonger à l’intérieur et de ne jamais remonter à la surface, de sentir la froideur de leurs couleurs lui geler les veines jusqu’à ce que son sang ne puisse plus circuler et que ses lèvres deviennent bleues. Lèvres que lui seul serait capable de réchauffer. 

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa joue et son cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Doucement, il se pencha vers le visage de Louis jusqu’à voir ses yeux loucher sur lui. Jusqu’à ce que la vue de son regard disparaisse, cachée derrière ses paupières et que la folie l’emporte. Tout ce qu’il fut en état de ressentir, furent les lèvres ardentes de Louis contre les siennes. La fièvre qui s’en dégageait passa instantanément dans son corps et lui réchauffa le cœur. Le baiser fut simple, doux et infini. Il ne saurait dire le temps qu’il dura, peut-être une fraction de seconde, juste le temps que leurs peaux se touchent et se séparent, ou peut-être bien une éternité. Assez pour lui faire perdre la tête. Assez pour savoir que ce qu’il ressentait à l’égard de Louis dépassait tous les contes mythologiques et les bénédictions d’instruments. 

Leurs bouches n’étaient peut-être plus l’une contre l’autre, mais leurs visages ne furent séparés que par un espace minime qui les força tous les deux à loucher sur l’autre. 

— Fais de beaux rêves, Louis. À demain. 

Puis il partit, s’élançant dans les airs habilement, en laissant Louis bouche bée et encore plongé dans ce qu’il venait de se passer. 

  
  


***

  
  


La nuit d’après, Harry revint. 

Il vit au loin Louis accoudé à sa fenêtre, enveloppé dans un gros pull pour ne pas mourir de froid en l’attendant. À son tour, il le remarqua et se mit à sourire en direction de Harry. Le nuage de sable sur lequel il voyageait accéléra et arriva en quelques secondes à peine face au petit immeuble, devant la chambre de Louis. Il n’avait pas changé, il était toujours le même Louis que la veille mais également une nouvelle version de lui-même, celui qu’il n’était pas il y a une heure et qui sera encore différent du Louis de demain matin. Mais était toujours le Louis qui le faisait craquer, le même qu’il avait rencontré et le même qu’il avait embrassé la nuit passée. 

— Bonsoir, chuchota-t-il au milieu de la nuit. 

— Tu m’attendais ?

_ Evidemment.  _

— Oui. Tu veux entrer ? 

— J’ai une question à te poser. 

Harry avait passé la nuit à y réfléchir, à essayer de trouver des réponses rationnelles, qui tenaient la route… juste pour éclaircir son cerveau sur ce qui le dérangeait. Il avait tourné longtemps dans son lit la nuit dernière en se demandant si le lui demander était une bonne idée, puis il avait réalisé qu’il voulait vraiment savoir. Ce genre d’information jugée confidentielle ne se trouvait jamais dans le dossier de l’enfant, afin d’éviter qu’une personne mal intentionnée tombe dessus. Le simple tampon “OUT” suffisait à signaler qu’un enfant ne se trouverait plus sur la liste du marchand de sable. 

Puis soudainement, tout lui revint en pleine figure. Les souvenirs de son excursion dans les archives de la bibliothèques remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire. Cela le déstabilisa, il en perdit l’équilibre et manqua de faire disparaître le nuage magique sur lequel il reposait. Il se rappelait de tout. Chaque ligne qu’il avait lu apparaissa devant ses yeux et le frappa davantage. Pourquoi avait-il oublié ? Que s’était-il passé pour que ce moment disparaisse complètement de son esprit ? 

— Je t’écoute. 

Harry reprit ses esprits et se concentra en essayant de ne pas laisser l’étonnement reprendre le pouvoir sur lui.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais plus partie des listes d’enfants sages ?

— Parce que je vais avoir vingt ans. 

— Je ne parle pas de ton âge Louis.

Le-dit Louis souffla en regardant le sol par-dessus la barre de sa fenêtre puis, dans un second soufflement, quitta son poste pour retourner dans sa chambre sans ne rien donner pour réponse, pas même un regard. 

Harry, surpris, sauta depuis son nuage directement à l’intérieur de la pièce, rattrapa Louis et le retint par le bras. Ce dernier se retourna et lui fit face, des larmes dans les yeux. Harry sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine et hurler de malheur jusqu’à sa tête. Sans réfléchir et surtout sans savoir quoi faire d’autre, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Louis et l’amena contre sa poitrine afin de le serrer fermement contre lui. Les larmes du plus jeune vinrent rapidement mouiller l’épaule de Harry contre laquelle Louis s’appuyait. 

Il remonta ses doigts dans la nuque de Louis jusqu’à pouvoir passer ses doigts dans les petits cheveux qui chatouillaient sa peau de façon à pouvoir l’apaiser un petit peu. Mais Louis se mit à pleurer encore plus fort et à respirer difficilement tant ses sanglots furent violents. 

— Chut, calme-toi, murmura Harry. Je suis là, je suis là. 

— J’ai jamais rien fait de mal. 

Louis ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase car sa voix se brisa avant qu’il puisse la terminer. Harry sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, à la limite de déchirer sa poitrine pour rejoindre celui de Louis et calmer ses maux. 

— Je sais, je le sais Louis. Tout va bien. 

Les sanglots étouffés de Louis continuaient à rebondir contre les murs de la chambre et à frapper Harry en plein cœur. Il persista, répétant sans cesse qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal, que ce n’était pas de sa faute… et Harry ne sut quoi faire à part continuer à le rassurer. Mais tout cela ne changea rien à la situation. Pendant un instant, il se demanda comment les parents de Louis faisaient pour ne rien entendre à la détresse de leur fils, puis vint au fait qu’ils ne devaient probablement pas être ici. 

Doucement, Harry fit reculer Louis jusqu’à son lit collé au mur jusqu’à ce que leurs deux corps finissent allongés sur le matelas. 

À l’aide de ses pieds, il retira ses chaussures puis se mit confortablement dans le lit avant d’attirer Louis contre lui. Ce dernier vint sans rechigner poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Harry et enfoncer son visage humide dans son cou. À cet instant-ci, l’odeur de Louis l’infiltra de partout et les entouraient. Et même si la situation s'avérait être tendue, il se sentit tout de même bien. Au moins dans ses bras, Louis serait en sécurité. Et il continuerait à le faire le temps nécessaire, jusqu’à ce que sa douleur s’apaise et s’évapore progressivement dans la nuit noire. 

Les minutes s’écoulaient, la pénombre progressait sur la ville et les pleurs de Louis, quant à eux, diminuaient. Son souffle se fit moins bruyant, sa poitrine point agitée, ses yeux plus secs. Bientôt, il ne resterait que les traces de larmes séchées le long de ses joues et un pincement au cœur. 

— Merci d’être là. 

— Repose-toi, lui conseilla Harry, je ne bouge pas. 

Mais Louis ne semblait pas de cet avis. Au lieu de fermer les yeux comme le lui avait conseillé Harry, il leva le bras droit jusqu’au visage du bouclé et déposa ses doigts sur sa joue douce. Grâce à cet appui, il lui fit baisser la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent malgré qu’ils ne soient pas à la même hauteur. Pour la première fois, Louis prit le temps d’admirer Harry d’aussi près. Malgré le fait que la chambre soit plongée dans un noir profond, la fenêtre laissa tout de même les lumières des rues refléter sur le plafond dans un reflet orangé. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, les retracèrent, les caressèrent… Puis il finit par briser le silence qui s’était installé en chantonnant un air mélancolique du bout des lèvres. 

— Viendras-tu te reposer sur mon épaule ? Malgré tout le mal que j’ai fait, je te propose une minute, enlacés dans le noir, ou la lumière allumée. Tu décideras. 

— Seulement une minute ? 

— On peut s’arranger, souria-t-il faiblement. 

— La lumière éteinte me convient, c’est très bien ainsi. 

Il lui sourit et ses fossettes se creusèrent. Louis s’empressa d’aller les toucher et s’enfoncer son index à l’intérieur, ce qui fit rigoler Harry. 

Toute cette soirée semblait être irréelle. Comment pouvait-il être passé d’autant de souffrance à ce moment plus qu'agréable. La vie n’avait parfois pas de sens. Tout était trop bon actuellement pour penser à ce qui pourrait mal tourner. Louis lui apportait tellement de paix et de calme qu’à cet instant précis, il était certain de vouloir rester enlacé à lui pour toujours. Sentir son cœur battre contre le sien était l’une des choses les plus fortes qu’il eût ressenti, de toute sa vie. 

Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le visage de Louis, ébahi à quelques centimètres du sien. Les deux se regardaient comme n’importe quoi, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la lueur qui se trouvait dans leurs deux regards. Mais cela ne trompait pas. 

— Dis… reprit Louis. Tu ne voudrais pas refaire ce que tu as fait hier soir ? 

Harry sourit, encore une fois. Décidément, il allait finir par avoir des crampes aux joues. 

— De quoi tu parles ? 

— Tu sais… 

Il jouait nerveusement avec le col du t-shirt de Harry et esquivait son regard, visiblement trop embarrassé pour oser le regarder. 

— Ça ? 

Comme il l’avait fait la veille, la main de Harry quitta ses cheveux pour descendre à sa joue et l’envelopper dans sa paume et ses doigts. Il avança la tête vers le visage de Louis sur son épaule qui, lui aussi, venait vers lui, et ensemble, leurs bouches se rejoignirent. Aucun des deux n’osa bouger au début, profitant simplement de la pression exercée par l’autre. Ce fut Louis qui se recula légèrement en premier et qui reposa sa bouche sur celle de Harry. Plus assurément cette fois, leurs lèvres commencèrent à s’emboîter réellement et à bouger le long d’un rythme doux. Ils prirent le temps de se découvrir, d’apprendre à comprendre l’autre et à deviner ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire ensuite. Puis rapidement, ils s’embrassèrent comme s’ils l’avaient fait depuis des mois. La main de Harry avait quitté sa joue pour s’enrouler autour de la taille de Louis et le rapproche de son corps. Louis continua à être celui à toujours vouloir plus et avait tendance à se montrer plus avenant que Harry. Harry qui se demanda pendant un moment s’il ne faisait pas cela pour oublier la peine qui l’avait dépassé plus tôt. Mais en voyant la puissance avec laquelle Louis l’embrassait, il effaça cette possibilité de son cerveau. 

Durant de longues minutes durant lesquelles le temps semblait s’être arrêté, les deux jeunes amants continuèrent à échanger de profonds baisers qui secouaient chacun de leurs deux estomacs et crûrent en perdre la tête. Leurs corps s’écrasèrent, roulèrent et se mirent dans différentes positions sans jamais séparer leurs bouches capricieuses. 

Harry avait chaud. Bon dieu qu’il avait chaud. Son corps entier était en fusion et l’empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Sa nature masculine eut du mal à résister à la saveur de l’amour charnel, tous ces mouvements et ces baisers égarés lui avaient retourné le cerveau, mais pas que. Il sentit cependant la même chose du côté de Louis. Avec leurs corps aussi collés, en se frottant l’un à l’autre inconsciemment de cette manière, il était difficile de ne pas sentir la pression dans leurs bas ventres. Plus les minutes passaient, plus leurs souffles se perdaient au creux de la peau de l’autre et se faisaient bruyants. Entendre Louis haleter comme ça si près de son oreille pendant que ce dernier embrassait affreusement lentement la peau sous son lobe était une vraie torture. Il ne pouvait résister à de tels sons. 

Il finit par l’arrêter, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le détacher de lui. Et- merde. Louis était si beau comme ça, les lèvres gonflées, rosées et humides par tout ce qu’ils venaient d’échanger ensemble qu’il aurait pu le laisser replonger au creux de ses bras jusqu’à ce que le soleil vienne brûler leurs yeux. 

— Tu me fais perdre la tête. 

— À ce point là ? S’étonna Louis. 

— C’est juste que… fin tu vois.

Harry jeta un bref regard vers leurs entre-jambes avant de pincer les lèvres. Louis pouffa. 

— Oh,  _ ça.  _ Je suppose que c’est naturel. C’est juste trop bon d’être avec toi. 

Le cœur de Harry sursauta dans sa poitrine. Louis avait raison et ce sentiment était totalement réciproque. Il se serait bien laissé tomber entre les draps si Louis le lui avait demandé. 

— Il est tard, fit remarquer Harry. Il faut que je rentre. 

À ce moment-là, le visage de Louis perdit quelque chose, s’assombrit. 

— Tu ne restes pas jusqu’à demain ? 

— Je ne veux pas qu’on aille trop vite, c’est tout. Regarde-nous, c’est seulement la troisième fois qu’on se voit et…

— Arrête, tu sais que ça ne veut rien dire. Si tu as autre chose de mieux à faire autre part alors vas-y, pars. 

— Ce n’est pas ça. Il y a des gens qui m’attendent et qui comptent sur moi. Je suis le marchand de sable, Louis. 

— Très bien, très bien. 

Louis se releva du lit, laissant Harry seul sous la couette, et se dirigea en direction de la fenêtre. Harry décida de ne pas le rejoindre tout de suite et de le laisser prendre l’air quelques instants.

De dos, Louis avait l’air tendu. Cela se voyait à la façon dont il se tenait, les épaules crispées et les jambes entièrement tendues. Puis il reprit la parole, le regard perdu au-delà de la ville. 

— Tu sais Harry, depuis que l’incident est arrivé, depuis que mes parents m’ont surpris en train de faire l’amour avec ce mec et que la façon qu’ils avaient de me regarder a changé, j’ai arrêté de fréquenter les hommes, les garçons. 

Harry ne voulait pas que Louis lui raconter tout cela, car chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche sonnait comme un couteau au fond de sa poitrine. Il avait l’air triste, presque dégoûté. Mais il ne s’arrêta pas de parler, et Harry continua à écouter silencieusement. 

— J’espère vraiment Harry, que tu ne comptes pas partir comme si rien ne s’était passé. J’en ai rien à faire moi, que nous ne nous connaissions pas, on peut toujours le faire après. Ce que je sais, c’est que ce qu’il s’est passé dans ce lit ce soir n’était pas faux.  _ Je _ , n’étais pas faux. 

Bientôt, la main de Louis posée sur la rambarde devant la fenêtre fut recouverte par celle de Harry, grande et réconfortante. Son corps aussi, se colla au dos de Louis et entoura son ventre de l’autre bras. C’est la tête posée sur l’épaule du plus petit que Harry répondit, tout près de son oreille : 

— Ce que j’ai ressenti avec toi n’était pas faux non plus, je t’apprécie beaucoup Louis et tu me plais, vraiment. Tu dois juste comprendre qu’avec mon train de vie, je ne peux pas passer la nuit avec toi. J’ai des responsabilités à tenir. 

— Est-ce que tu as le droit d’être ici ?

— Non. 

Louis souffla et resserra les doigts autour de la barre en fer. 

— Je n’ai pas le droit de me rendre chez un enfant banni, ni de te donner du sable. J’avais encore moins le droit d’entrer de pénétrer dans les archives pour savoir qui tu étais. 

Sous le toucher de Harry, le ventre de Louis cessa de se soulever, ce qui marqua l’arrêt de sa respiration. Puis il se retourna et fit face au plus grand. 

— Tu as fait quoi ?

— Quand je t’ai vu cette nuit là, j’ai voulu en savoir plus sur toi, notamment la raison pour laquelle tu n’étais pas sur ma liste, avoua Harry. Alors je suis entré dans la salle et ai cherché ton dossier. C’est là que j’ai su. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je connaissais ton prénom. 

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça… S’ils l’apprennent, les gens de là-bas, ils vont… 

— Ils n’apprendront pas. Personne ne m’a vu. 

Louis entoura le cou de Harry de ses bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser. Pendant ce temps-ci, Harry ferma fort les yeux et essaya de savoir si tout ceci était une bonne idée, si cela en valait la peine. Comme les autres fois, la réponse qui apparut en lumière dans son cerveau fut positive. Le goût de Louis et la sensation de l’avoir pendu au bout de ses lèvres étaient bien trop bonnes pour qu’il ne l’abandonne et reprenne sa vie tranquillement. Alors, il l’embrassa en retour. Toujours debout, tranchant la lumière extérieure et pâle de la ville. 

  
  


***

  
  


A son arrivée à la résidence, au beau milieu de la nuit, Harry avait cru que le peu de personnes qu’il avait croisé étaient au courant pour ce qu’il s’était passé avec Louis. Comme si c’était écrit sur son front qu’il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à embrasser un garçon. La couleur que prenaient ses joues à chaque fois qu’il y pensait cependant, pouvait laisser croire qu’il était tombé amoureux. Heureusement pour lui, à une heure aussi avancée, tous les couloirs étaient plongés dans la pénombre et personne n’aurait pu voir l’air sur son visage, ni même peut-être le reconnaître. Alors sur ce point, tout allait bien et Harry avait pu aller se coucher paisiblement, avec des papillons plein le ventre et des souvenirs tout frais dans la tête. 

Néanmoins, le réveil—à treize heures— fut lui, bien plus violent que ce qu’il avait espéré. Il aurait aimé se réveiller avec un message de Louis alors qu’il n’avait pas pensé à prendre son numéro de téléphone. Quel idiot. Sinon, non, Harry ne vivait pas dans un conte de fées. Ce qui le poussa à ouvrir les yeux pourtant si bien endormis sous la couette, furent les tambourinements de Nora contre la porte de sa chambre. 

Il se leva péniblement, enfila son t-shirt qui traînait au sol puis se dirigea en direction de l’entrée de la pièce. Le poing de son amie contre la porte fit un boucan pas croyable. Ainsi, il se dépêcha davantage et finit par lui ouvrir la porte. Nora, droite sur ses pieds sur le seuil avait un air préoccupé sur le visage. Elle au moins, avait l'air d’être plus fraîche et matinale que Harry. 

— Excuse-moi de te déranger pendant ton sommeil, j’avais deviné que tu devrais toujours être en train de dormir, mais il faut absolument que tu viennes voir ce que les jardiniers ont trouvé il y a quelques minutes. 

Harry s’habilla en quelques secondes puis rejoignit ensuite Nora qui l’attendait dans le couloir. 

En marchant à ses côtés, il put sentir à quel point elle était tendue et cela le stressa. Que pouvait-il s’être passé pour que Nora soit dans cet état là ? Il balaya tout de suite la dizaine de potentielles réponses qui se bousculaient déjà dans son esprit car, ils arrivèrent déjà dans le hall de l’immense maison. Harry accéléra inconsciemment le pas au côté de la jeune femme afin d’arriver plus vite dehors. 

Ensemble, ils descendirent les marches en pierres qui menaient au jardin extérieur. Enfin, jardin fut un faible mot pour décrire la propriété qui s’étendait des kilomètres au loin. Le sentier possédait donc le jardin, l’espace commun de la plupart des résidents où travaillaient plusieurs jardiniers, et puis plus loin, il y avait une épaisse forêt que Harry n’avait jamais osé découvrir. Il savait par contre ce qui la composait à cause de toutes les histoires qu’il avait entendu dessus, comme l'existence d’un bassin dans lequel se déversait une cascade. 

Nora mena Harry au niveau de l’orée de la forêt, là où se bousculaient déjà un tas de jeunes. Autour d’eux, plusieurs conversations furent échangées et Harry ne réussit qu’à entendre qu’un morceau de chaque et se perdit parmi toutes ces voix. Il se contenta de garder le silence et de suivre Nora au milieu des chemins broussailleux et rempli d’herbes sauvages. L’odeur des sapins s’infiltra aussi dans son nez, ainsi que plein d’autres senteurs qu’il ne daigna pas renifler proprement. Les voix graves qui se faisaient entendre un peu plus loin entre les arbres attirèrent plus son attention, et son anxiété aussi. Harry sentit son coeur s’agiter et son angoisse monter d’un cran. De plus, Nora ne dit rien, ne se retourna même pas vers lui pour vérifier qu’il la suivait toujours. Elle marcha juste sans jamais s’arrêter. 

Les pas entre eux et l’agitation plus loin se réduisaient progressivement. Bientôt, Harry reconnut plusieurs hommes et femmes portant des tenues de pompiers et d’infirmiers, ainsi que des personnes hautement placées. 

Ils s’approchèrent le plus possible, jusqu’à ce qu’une femme d’une quarantine d’années les arrêtent poliment. 

— Regarde. 

Nora pointa une forme, à quelques mètres de l’endroit où ils se trouvèrent. Harry plissa les yeux et se concentra dessus pendant un temps. Puis il comprit qu’il s’agissait d’un corps humain. Un corps recouvert d’une couverture de survie. Un corps mort. 

Son estomac se retourna et une nausée lui vint. 

Tout le monde présent tournait autour de la masse sur le sol, soulevait le papier sur elle pour ensuite le remettre correctement. D’autres étaient plus loin, et c’est là que Harry vit la cascade. Derrière tout ce bout de champ, il y avait la cascade. Cascade dont l’eau fracassait la surface du bassin à l’eau verdâtre. Des nenuphares flottaient sur l’eau, des grenouilles les accompagnaient mais la plupart sautèrent dans l’eau en voyant du monde approcher.

— Tu veux bien m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ? 

Quand même, ce serait la moindre des choses. Un corps sans vie venait d’être découvert et tout ce que Nora avait fait jusqu’ici fut de rester silencieuse. Toutefois, Harry se doutait que son amie devait probablement être sous le choc. Peut-être qu’elle connaissait cette personne. 

Après plusieurs secondes passées dans le silence, Nora prit Harry par la main et l’emmena un peu plus loin, là où le calme régnait à nouveau et où personne ne risquait de venir. Elle le fit s’asseoir sur un imposant rocher perdu au milieu des hautes herbes mais garda toujours le silence. Harry ne pouvait plus attendre, son organe appelé angoisse était sur le point d’exploser et d’anéantir tout son espace vital. 

— Nora… 

— Elle s’appelait Sappho. 

Puis elle souffla bruyamment, presque de douleur. Harry ne répondit rien, lui laissa le temps qu’il lui fallait pour reprendre ses esprits et continuer. 

— Elle s’appelait Sappho, répéta-t-elle. Elle a été choisi il y a huit ans pour reprendre le service de Sable, après qu’il ait disparu. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises, elle était en possession du diamant de sable, celui qui anime les vrais pouvoirs du marchand de sable, les plus puissants. 

Elle passa un certain temps à décrire tout ce que Sappho avait accompli en l’espace de quelques mois seulement. Il y avait dans la voix de Nora une admiration ultime qui la rendit encore plus triste. Elle expliqua que Sappho avait été seule à la tête de ce poste et qu’elle gérait incroyablement bien tous les enfants du Danemark. Personne ne sut jamais comment elle avait fait, mais elle l’avait fait. L’absence de Sable passait presque inaperçue tant elle était talentueuse. 

— Puis un jour, elle est tombée amoureuse. Elle a remarqué une fille dans le nord du pays qui était encore mineure mais qui n’a pas non plus résisté à son charme infini. Elle passait ses nuits à ses côtés, à l’aimer et à la recouvrir de sable pour que son inconscient soit en paix pour toujours et qu’elle puisse la retrouver infiniment dans ses rêves quand elle n’était pas là. Tu dois te douter que tout s’est très vite découvert et qu’elle a été bannie du monde de la magie à jamais. N’ayant plus aucun moyen d’aller voir sa bien aimée, elle s’est suicidée. On a toujours pensé qu’elle avait simplement disparue, jusqu’à ce matin où son corps est remonté à la surface du bassin. 

Harry en eut le souffle coupé, il n’arriva plus à respirer. Tout l’air à l’intérieur de son corps semblait s’être volatilisé. 

— Tout le monde se baigne là dedans malgré que l’eau soit sale, et personne n’a jamais trouvé de corps nulle part. C’est ça qui est étrange, reprit-elle. 

Elle annonca par la suite la découverte que les scientifiques avaient fait plus tôt. Ayant enquêtés sur les environs autour du bassin, ils ont découvert une grotte cachée et dissimulée derrière la cascade qui n’existait pas auparavant. Comme si une paroi du mur s’était effondrée, libérant l’accès à cette pièce. 

— Ce que je veux dire par là Harry, c’est que je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive la même chose. Elle vivait la même chose que toi, et regarde où elle a fini. 

— Nora… 

— J’espère que tu es au courant des risques que tu cours. Que feras-tu s’ils le découvrent tous, hein ? Je n’ai pas envie de te perdre. 

— Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets. 

— Je sais que tu étais avec lui la nuit dernière, et celle d’avant aussi. 

Harry se redressa raidement et tourna le visage avec un air effrayé vers la jeune femme. 

— Tu l’aimes, n’est-ce pas ? 

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être bien. On va dire que Aphrodite et Apollon ne se sont pas ratés en bénissant le pipo. 

— Ce qu’il y a entre vous deux dépasse toutes les limites des dieux. Ce qu’il y a entre vous est naturel, ce n’est pas causé par l’envoûtement. Vous étiez faits pour vous trouver, j’en suis convaincue. 

Harry lui sourit, puis passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules pour l’amener contre lui et la serrer dans ses bras. Il lui arrivait parfois de se sentir émotif vis-à-vis de ce qu’il ressentait à l’égard de Nora. Elle avait été la seule personne à le prendre sous son aile à son arrivé alors qu’il venait de se perdre ses parents. Elle lui avait tout appris et rien que pour ça, il lui en serai toujours redevable. Elle savait qu’elle pouvait compter sur lui n’importe quand et que le sentiment était entièrement réciproque. 

  
  


***

  
  


Harry était surexcité, il ne tenait plus en place et Nora avait l’air dépitée de devoir supporter un tel enfant. 

Il avait décidé que ce soir, il ferait la surprise à Louis et l'emmènerai avec lui survoler Copenhague lors de sa tournée du soir. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, et il mourrait d’envie de lui faire découvrir son monde. L’image de Louis qu’il s’était fixé dans sa tête en train de regarder toutes les lumières de la ville avec un visage émerveillé depuis là-haut l’avait convaincu de lui proposer. Ainsi Nora l’avait écouté passer son plan en boucle toute la journée. 

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le corps de Sappho avait été découvert et Nora semblait enfin revenir lentement à elle. Les deux premiers jours qui ont suivi, elle les avait passés enfermée dans sa chambre, concentrée à relire les poèmes que Sappho avait écrits et laissés derrière elle avant sa mort. Harry avait pu en lire quelques-uns et en effet, ils étaient très beaux. Elle était dotée d’une plume incroyable, légère et profonde à la fois, à travers laquelle vivait la relation qu’elle avait entretenue avec cette femme. 

Il avait également beaucoup pensé à ce que Nora lui avait dit, que sa relation avec Louis, peu importe ce qu’elle signifiait, était semblable à celle de Sappho. Harry n’avait pas envie que tout se termine de cette façon. Lui et Louis méritaient de vivre, et de prendre le temps de s’épanouir ensemble. Un code réglementaire ne pouvait pas les empêcher de s’aimer. Si quelqu’un venait à tout découvrir, Harry ne saurait comment réagir. Ça lui avait déjà traversé, surtout après avoir entendu l’histoire de Nora, et l’avait angoissé plus que tout. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Et puis de toute façon, personne ne saurait jamais. Personne n’avait les moyens de le savoir. 

Alors quand ce fut l’heure pour Harry de partir et de commencer à voler vers le centre-ville, il n’hésita plus. 

Ce soir, Harry savait ce dont il voulait. Il en était sûr et certain, et cette soirée allait marquer les cœurs. Il le savait, comme si ce sentiment se tenait au fond de lui et lui criait dessus. Il espérait fort que Louis soit aussi joyeux que lui à l’idée de cette petite sortie nocturne. C’était important pour lui que Louis découvre ce qu’il fait, même si on le lui a raconté l’histoire durant toute son enfance, Harry était persuadé que le vivre en vrai était une chose différente. Enfin, il était la preuve réelle que rien n’est comme on nous le raconte enfant. À lui aussi on lui contait les histoires les plus folles au sujet du marchand de sable, qu’elles soient joyeuses ou sombres. Et avoir la chance de pouvoir l’exercer fut définitivement son rêve le plus fou. 

Son trajet en direction de la ville sembla passer affreusement lentement, bien qu’il avait rechargé le pouvoir de son pendentif à son maximum. Plus déterminé que jamais, il avait très hâte d’arriver chez Louis. 

Au loin, il vit la lumière de sa chambre allumée. Ce fut la première fois qu’il la vit, car sinon Louis avait pour habitude de seulement mettre ses guirlandes. Il trouvait que l’ambiance était plus rassurante, et qu’il s’y sentait mieux. Mais là, il en avait sûrement décidé autrement. Puis en s’approchant de plus en plus, Harry aperçut Louis en train de bouger dans tous les sens. Alors il décida de l’observer quelques secondes, afin de voir ce que ce dernier était en train de faire. En fait, Louis était en train de ranger. Harry le vit en train de transporter des tas de vêtements dans tous les sens sans jamais les ranger vraiment. Mais il trouvait ça mignon, même s’il semblait complètement dépassé. Soudainement, il eut une fantastique idée. 

À une vitesse hallucinante, Harry traversa la fenêtre de Louis et atterrit en plein milieu de sa chambre. Louis sursauta, ne put retenir un cri de surprise et lâcha tout ce qu’il tenait entre les bras. 

— Harry ! 

— Salut, répondit-il de façon taquine. 

— Tu m’as fait peur, abruti. 

Louis bouscula doucement Harry à l’aide de sa main contre son torse mais le plus grand l’attrapa au passage et le força à s’approcher de lui. Louis leva la tête, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chercha les lèvres de Harry. Qu’il trouva en deux secondes, car Harry ne résista pas et l’enlaça tout en pressant sa bouche contre la sienne. Et merde, ce genre de moment semblait si naturel ? Comme s’ils avaient été ensemble depuis toujours. Il ne s’en plaignit pas, au contraire. 

— C’était le but. 

— T’es bête. Tu tombes mal, t’as pas vu que j’étais occupé ? 

— Je vois ça, en effet, cette pièce est un sacré bazar. 

— Merci de le soulever. 

Louis grogna tout en ramassant les vêtements qu’il avait faits tombé à l’arrivée brutale de Harry. 

— Je vais malheureusement devoir t’annoncer que ton rangement d’hiver va devoir être un peu. Ce soir, je t’emmène quelque part. 

— Et ça ne peut pas attendre que je finisse ? 

— Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Puis t’auras pas fini avant Noël, alors… 

— Eh ! 

Louis frappa à nouveau Harry mais cette fois-ci à l’épaule. Son peu de force n’avait pas fait ressenti grand chose à Harry mais comme on dit, c’est le geste qui compte. Lol. 

— Allez, habille-toi, on ne doit pas tarder. 

Il attendit sagement que Louis enfile un jean et sa veste, assis sur le lit à observer le moindre de ses mouvements. Puis quand Louis se jugea prêt, Harry lui conseilla d’un mouvement de tête vers le porte manteau, de mettre aussi un bonnet. Car ce que Louis ne savait pas c’est que là-haut dans les nuages, l’air se faisait plus frais. Mais il ne lui dit pas, pas pour l’instant. Il voulait garder la surprise pour le dernier moment. 

Louis, maintenant, se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. La main posée sur la poignée, Harry le stoppa. 

— Tu vas où comme ça ? On va par là. 

Il dénonça la fenêtre du regard, un rictus scotché sur le bord de lèvres. Louis, quant à lui, sembla étonné mais ne répondit rien. Il lâcha simplement la poignée et vint se coller à Harry. Ce dernier agita la main au-dessus de la tête de Louis, des milliers de paillettes apparurent et se déposèrent partout sur lui. Son être brillait de mille feux comme si le soleil rayonnait sur les fragments dorés et face à cela, Louis semblait subjugué. Il tendit les bras et les admira briller, secoua la tête pour en faire tomber de ses cheveux, éternuer à cause de celles qui vinrent lui chatouiller le nez… Il avait l’air d’un vrai enfant. Harry aurait aimé lui construire en énorme château de sable juste pour que Louis soit aussi émerveillé que maintenant. 

Sauf qu’ils n’eurent pas le temps et que la tournée de Harry commençait bientôt. Alors, il ouvrit la fenêtre puis tendit la main vers Louis. Tandis que son pied se trouvait déjà sur le bord de la fenêtre, Louis semblait un petit peu… apeuré. 

— Tu viens ? 

— Je ne vais pas sauter par la fenêtre ! 

— Je suis là, je te tiens. Tu ne tomberas pas. 

Avec la quantité de sable magique que Harry avait saupoudré au-dessus de Louis, ça c’est sur, il ne risquait pas de tomber et de s’écraser au sol. Et puis, Harry sera là pour l’aider à se tenir correctement. Ainsi, Louis finit par enlacer leurs doigts et à rejoindre Harry sur le bord du toit, à moitié debout sur la gouttière. Le plus grand sentit la main de Louis trembler dans la sienne—ce qui était compréhensible— puis la serra plus fort. Au bout de quelques secondes, Louis hocha la tête. 

À trois, les deux corps s’élancèrent dans les airs comme des fusées. Louis, sur le coup, lâcha un cri et s’agrippa maladroitement à Harry. Tout son corps était tremblant comme une feuille en automne, sans parler du fait que la froideur de la nuit en ce mois-ci ne devait rien arranger. Harry serra fort le corps de Louis contre son torse afin de lui montrer qu’il ne le ferait pas tomber et que ses bras il serait à l’abris. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda si Louis avait le vertige. 

— Monte sur mon dos. 

Louis leva les yeux vers Harry en étant très peu rassuré. Mais il lui faisait confiance, alors précautionneusement, Louis quitta le torse de son amant pour glisser sur son dos. Ses jambes s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille du plus fort possible, et pareil pour ses bras, à la limite de l’étrangler tant ces derniers étaient serrés autour de son cou. Sa tête, quant à elle, reposa sur son épaule, sa joue collée à celle de Harry, légèrement recouverte de quelques poils de barbe. Il ne sut rien, mais ce faible contact au fond de son ventre. Au lieu de se concentrer sur ses hormones en pagaille, il s’assura que Louis fut bien installé et une fois que ce dernier acquit, Harry s’envola, fendant la nuit en deux sur leur passage. 

Doucement d’abord, le temps que Louis se sente mieux, et puis bientôt, ils volèrent tous les deux au-dessus des toits danois. 

Harry lui fit faire un petit tour du quartier d’abord, puis s’arrêta ensuite à la première maison sur sa liste. Pour la première fois, Louis traversa une fenêtre et atterrit au milieu d’une chambre où un petit garçon dormait paisiblement. 

Leurs quatre pieds trouvèrent la moquette colorée au sol. Louis se tint contre Harry durant plusieurs secondes car ce dernier fut pris de vertiges ; chose qui était normale, Harry aussi se sentait nauséeux lors de ses débuts. Cela le rendit un instant nostalgique, il avait bien grandit en l’espace de si peu de temps. Et le fait de faire découvrir à Louis son monde, celui qui l’avait recueilli et qui lui avait offert une seconde chance. 

Lorsqu’il se reconcentra sur Louis, il le vit en train de scruter des yeux la chambre du petit, du sol au plafond, en passant par tous les jouets éparpillés au sol. Ces quelques secondes furent apaisantes, aucun bruit ne vint briser le silence enfantin qui pesait dans l’air. Harry voulut même arrêter de respirer, que son souffle se fasse moins lourd et qu’aucun son ne sorte de son corps. Mais le temps pressait, il avait un planning à respecter et une heure à ne pas dépasser. 

Harry laissa Louis dans sa bulle, n’osant pas le déranger, et se dirigea vers le côté droit du lit où était allongé le garçon. Louis n’existait plus, il ne pensait plus à lui et resta tourné vers le visage apaisé et fermé face à lui. Sans le lâcher des yeux et d’un geste machinal, il amena sa main à la bourse de sable, défit le noeud avec ses doigts puis plongea ces derniers à l’intérieur. Le contact doux entre sa peau et le sable fait de soie était devenu l’une des choses qu’il préférait. Il avait l’impression de se trouver au bord de l'océan, au ras des vagues battues et des coquillages blancs aux reflets argentés. Pour compléter ce paysage naturel, Harry aimait s’imaginer que le sable qu’il déposait au creu des yeux de chaque enfant se transformait en bateau et qui leur permettait de s'exiler le long des courants fous vers de meilleurs mondes. Comme celui des rêves.

Ce que Harry n’avait pas remarqué, trop plongé dans son univers onirique, c’est Louis. Louis qui le regardait de dos, les yeux suivant chaque mouvement qu’il entreprit vers l’enfant. Il l’observa comme si le plus grand était en train de produire le plus prodigieux des exploits. En même temps, être marchand de sable, c’était plutôt la classe. Il aurait bien aimé crier sur tous les toits qu’il était en train de tomber amoureux du garçon responsable du sommeil de tous les enfants de Copenhague. Cette pensée lui fit rougir les joues et l’absence de lumière le cacha, heureusement pour lui. De toute manière, Harry semblait bien trop pris dans son travail pour le remarquer.

Il vit tout de même la façon qu’avait Harry de regarder le petit garçon. Toute personne aurait pu voir à des kilomètres même dans le noir le plus complet que Harry était fait pour faire cela. Louis ne savait pas vraiment s’il pouvait appeler ça un métier, mais peu importe. Il venait de suivre du regard la main de Harry s’avancer vers le visage du bambin, délicatement et prudemment, pour ensuite lâcher le grain au-dessus de son visage. Il ne se rata pas, Louis réussit à suivre le sable doré tomber dans son oeil et scintiller pendant une fraction de seconde. 

Ce qu’il se passait devant ses yeux était la plus belle des magies qui existait. Louis n’en crut pas ses yeux. Il se sentit incroyablement chanceux de pouvoir assister à une telle scène. Et penser qu’ils verraient ensemble des centaines et des centaines d’enfant dans la nuit l’égayait davantage.

Finalement, le restant de la nuit était passé à une allure folle. Ni Louis ni Harry n’avait vu le temps passer mais enfin, la tournée était terminée. Tous les enfants sages dormaient à présent paisiblement et Harry était satisfait. Louis, quant à lui, semblait s’être effacé un petit peu, éloigné dans un monde étranger que Harry ne connaissait pas, et sans en avoir accès. Pour l’instant, il se contenta de continuer à voler avec Louis sur son dos jusqu’à l’endroit où il avait prévu d’aller. Il sentit un Louis plus détendu et reposé sur son épaule et ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient la joue. 

À cette avancée de la nuit, les rues étaient désertes. Pas un seul rat n’osait s’aventurer dans la ville. Seules les feuilles mortes s’agitaient dans plusieurs petits tourbillons venteux. Tout ce silence lui faisait du bien, il se permit de respirer complètement et de profiter de l’espace désempli. 

Ils prirent progressivement de l’altitude jusqu’à dominer la ville entière, à un point où, depuis leur emplacement, tout semblait petit. L’architecture qui se démarquait des autres, celle qui dépassait toutes les hauteurs de la capitale, fut la tour de l’horloge. Percevable à des kilomètres au loin, ses tuiles auburn et sa toiture verte écrasaient tous les autres toits, verts eux aussi. Louis trouvait que la ville entière se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau et qu’elle émanait une ambiance médiévale. Quelques parcs visibles de haut venaient aussi se refléter dans les hauteurs des bâtisses. 

C’était beau, c’était calme. Trop calme. 

Les bras de Harry crièrent au martyr, fatigués de porter Louis depuis des heures. Il décida donc de lâcher une main puis l’agita dans les airs afin de créer comme par magie un nuage de sable doré. De grandes bandelettes jaunes, scientillantes, semblables à des bras étendus, sortirent du corps de Harry et etincelèrent le ciel. Rien qu’avec un seul mouvement circulaire, un effet magique apparut puis disparut presque dans l’instant, en laissant un nuage fait d’un charme de sable brillant comme le soleil mais aussi au reflet de la nuit. 

Harry ne vit pas l’expression du visage de Louis, mais ce dernier était totalement subjugué par ce qu’il venait de faire. Comment est-ce qu’une personne pouvait être capable de créer des choses aussi féeriques et inimaginaires ? Si les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans un film, Louis aurait voulu faire l’amour actuellement. Harry était là, plus fantastique que jamais, aussi beau qu’un dieu —sans parler des petits grains de sable dans ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à des loupiotes, comme celles dans sa chambre— et le corps sculpté par l’Olympe. Ça c’est sûr, il avait envie de lui. Seulement le pic qui agressait son coeur était trop gros et trop lourd, pas assez discret pour laisser ses pensées se faire diriger par le désir. Alors il ne dit rien et attendit qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux installés sur le nuage étonnement très confortable.

— Merci de m’avoir amené avec toi ce soir, tu n’imagines pas à quel point ces heures passées avec toi étaient précieuses. 

— Je suis content que tu aies pu découvrir une petite partie de ce que je fais. 

— Pourquoi ?

Louis osa enfin regarder Harry et plongea son regard dans le sien plus sérieusement. 

— Pourquoi quoi ? 

— Pourquoi moi ? Enfin, on se connaît depuis deux semaines et… je ne sais pas. 

Ceci était une bonne question. Question qui laissa Harry sans voix. Louis avait raison, ils ne connaissent pas énormément et pourtant, il risquait tout pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas l’expliquer, c’était juste comme ça, au fond de lui en train de lui hurler de montrer le monde à Louis. Harry l’aimait beaucoup, ça oui, peut-être même trop. Par moment, il ne savait plus si ses sentiments étaient réels ou si tout cela n’était qu’uniquement causé par l’enchantement de son pipo. Histoire qu’il avait rapidement oublié d’ailleurs car ce qu’il y avait entre lui et Louis avait l’air bien plus fort que le pouvoir des dieux. Ce qu’il avait déjà expérimenté auparavant n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il y avait avec Louis et cela le perturbait, parce que pour lui, il était difficile d’être pareil avec si peu de jours ensemble. Enfin, ensemble. Pas ensemble,  _ ensemble,  _ plutôt de connaissance. Ils n’étaient pas ensemble dans le sens amoureusement et Harry ne voulait pas qu’ils le soient. Mettre des mots sur peu importe ce qu’il se passait entre eux changerait forcément quelque chose au petit monde qui les absorbaient petit à petit. Harry se sentait bien à ses côtés et il avait vraiment envie de savoir où cela pouvait le mener. De plus, ce que Louis exprimait que ce soit par son attitude ou ses mots lui faisait toujours chauffer le cœur. 

— Moi non plus je n’en sais rien, c’est juste là, répondit Harry. Je t’aime beaucoup et j’aime être avec toi. 

— Moi aussi je t’aime bien. 

Louis baissa les yeux et rougit fiévreusement d’un coup. 

Harry, attendri et le cœur battant, pris le menton de Louis entre ses doigts et approcha son visage du sien. Louis tendit de lui-même sa tête et délicatement, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. D’abord timidement, puis plus assurément. Une pression commença à se faire ressentir entre les deux bouches des garçons, qui leur permit de s’embrasser plus fort. Les deux pouvaient ressentir cette gêne qui se trouvait toujours entre eux et qui les fit rougir sans arrêt. Mais ils ne s’en soucièrent pas, car leurs visages étaient de toute manière trop près de l’autre pour voir les rougeurs sur leur peau. 

— Je crois que personne d’autre ne t’embrassera dans un nuage de sable. 

Louis mordit la lèvre inférieure de Harry en tant que réponse et les deux se mirent à pouffer de bon cœur. Puis ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, passionnément, lentement, comme si la nuit n’allait jamais s’estomper pour laisser la lumière recouvrir l'horizon et effacer leurs baisés. 

Autour d’eux, la ville semblait insignifiante. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas les entendre, ni elle ni personne, et qu’elle saurait les protéger, seulement lorsque le soleil est loin et que l’obscurité mange les cœurs. 

— J’aurais aimé que quelqu’un s’intéresse à moi quand j’ai été banni des enfants sages, commença Louis, le nez qui se frottait contre celui de Harry. Que quelqu’un comme toi me remarque et m’offre un petit peu de ta personne. Tout ce que tu fais pour moi, ça peut sembler peu mais je t’assure que ça me touche énormément. 

— Je suis écœuré que ton homosexualité ait été la raison de ton bannissement. Je travaille là-dedans et je ne comprends pas comment ce critère puisse en faire partie. 

Louis enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry et chercha un contacte avec la peau de ce dernier comme pour se rassurer et ne pas avoir à le regarder. Harry avait rapidement remarqué qu’évoquer ce sujet mettait Louis mal à l’aise et qu’il cherchait souvent à s’en échapper même en étant celui qui en parlait en premier. 

— Comment étaient tes nuits jusqu’à ta majorité, sans recevoir de sable ?

— Vides. Je ne rêvais plus, je n’avais plus aucun flashback soudain de ce qui avait pu traverser mon cerveau durant la nuit, je ne voyais plus le garçon que j’aimais dans mes rêves et je n’avais même plus le droit de le voir… C’était terrible. 

— Et tout est revenu ensuite ?

— Pendant la nuit de mes dix-huit ans, oui. J’ai fait un tas de rêves différents, sans aucun sens, tous se chamboulaient dans mon inconscient comme s’ils avaient tous été lâchés en même temps. J’ai eu du mal à me réveiller et à réaliser que tout cela n’était pas réel. 

— Et le garçon, tu ne l’as jamais revu ?

— Non, il était plus vieux que moi et je crois qu’il s’est engagé dans l’armée. 

Un long silence prit ensuite tout l’espace autour d’eux jusqu’à étouffer leurs moindres paroles. 

Louis se redressa tout en restant presque collé à Harry et le regarda. Son regard sur lui était fort, à un point où Harry n’osa plus le lâcher et où mme me respirer devint difficile. Alors lui aussi, il admira Louis. Il admira la couleur dans ses yeux qui reflétait avec la couleur du ciel éteint, tandis que ses pupilles dilatées semblaient prêtes à l’avaler tant elles étaient profondes. La seule chose qui illuminait leurs iris au milieu des ténèbres fut les scintillements d’or magiques qui volaient autour d’eux, se détachant du nuage pour sombrer plus eux dans les cieux. Tous deux furent impressionnés par la beauté de l’autre qui les rendit sans voix, obnubilés par de si beaux visages. 

Harry ne sut se retenir, la tentation étant bien trop forte le poussa à recommencer. À nouveau, il se pencha de quelques centimètres et leurs lèvres se joignirent. La main du plus grand passa dans le cou de Louis pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui pendant que ce dernier s’accrocha aux épaules de Harry du plus fort qu’il put. Ils n’osèrent plus se lâcher, devenus dépendants de l’autre bien trop rapidement, la tête baissée. Ainsi, ils continuèrent à s’embrasser, à échanger de longs baisers durant lesquels les deux garçons sentirent leurs cœurs balancer dans tous les sens et crier d’ardeur. La liaison qu'ils entretenaient fut bien dangereuse. Elle faucha leurs cœurs, leurs sentiments, tout ce qui germait en ce moment à l’intérieur de leurs corps désireux, et fut prête à tout réduire à néant, d’un seul coup. Sans prévenir et violemment. En un claquement de doigt, comme une fenêtre qui claque et qui se ferme à tout jamais. 

Mais avant que cette tragédie arrive, Louis fit une chose. Une seule petite chose qui renversa Harry tout entier. 

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que Harry reconduisait Louis chez lui, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le nuage. Le vent fouettait leurs visages, emmêlait leurs cheveux et faisait pleurer leurs yeux. 

Louis avait repensé à la pensée qui avait traversé son esprit plus tôt dans la soirée. 

Puis il cria, de toutes ses forces, jusqu’à ce que ses poumons lui hurle de s’arrêter. 

—  _ Je suis en train de tomber amoureux du marchand de sable ! _

  
  


***

  
  


Le pire cauchemar de Harry fut sur le point de commencer, et il n’avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. 

Il était rentré au petit matin de sa nuit avec Louis avec des émotions dans la tête et des papillons en pagaille dans le fond du ventre. Il était heureux, presque amoureux. Tout allait bien, il ne pouvait honnêtement pas rêver mieux. Voir que les choses avec Louis se passaient aussi bien, que tout avançait naturellement et que plus ils apprenaient à se connaître, plus ils appréciaient, lui mettait du baume au cœur. C’était comme une petite lueur au bout de la nuit, qui lui rappelait qu’il serait là après, qu’il l’attendrait coûte que coûte après sa tournée. Même si les fois où ils s’étaient vus se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, Harry aimait quand même s’accrocher à cette idée,  _ une nouvelle idée,  _ qui ravivait ses pensées et son quotidien. 

Plus tard dans le début de matinée, Harry fut arraché de son sommeil et de ses draps par plusieurs hommes à la voix grave et vulgaire. L’arrière de son crâne heurta le sol, il ne comprit pas ce qui était en train de se passer et son cerveau fut violemment sonné par le coup qu’il venait de prendre. Il n’entendit pas non plus tout ce qui se disait dans la pièce, ni de qui il s’agissait, trop faible pour daigner le faire. Il se sentit au bord de la mort. Traîné au sol de la sorte par les bras, le corps raclant le carrelage dégoûtant de la résidence et encore habillé de vieux vêtements, il aperçut de nombreuses personnes le fixer et échanger des propos à son sujet sur son chemin. Sa vision était floue, il ne voyait presque rien et les gens qui le tiraient marchaient trop vite pour que son cerveau ait le temps de tout comprendre. 

Toutefois, parmi tout ce vacarme incessant, il reconnut une voix. Un seul timbre féminin qui le ramena sur terre et attira son attention. Celui de Nora qui courait à côté d’eux pour les suivre. 

— Je suis désolée Harry… 

C’est tout ce qu’elle eût le temps de dire avant d’être écartée par un autre grand bonhomme contre qui elle n’aurait jamais eu la force de se rebeller. 

Plus les secondes passaient, plus Harry reprit toute sa tête et prit conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Son cœur se mit à battre à mille allure d’un seul coup à l’intérieur de sa cage thoracique, comme s’il avait soudainement réalisé l’ampleur de la situation. Puis rapidement, la solution arriva au cerveau de Harry, et il comprit. Tout lui sembla évidemment, il n’avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin. 

Les gens étaient au courant. Tout le monde était au courant. Son histoire secrète avec Louis n’était plus qu’un vague propos déformé au coin d’un couloir, perdue au milieu de toutes les bouches qui avaient assisté à la scène. 

Il se sentit sale, volé, brisé. Aucun mot ne réussit vraiment à décrire toutes les émotions qui venaient de monter d’un seul coup à sa tête. Tout était fini, il n’y avait même pas besoin de terme pour l’expliquer. C’était simple, clair et précis. Il s’était fait prendre à son propre jeu, bêtement, incompétent. Nora l’avait prévenu pourtant, mais il avait préféré suivre ce que lui dictait son cœur plutôt que de se reposer sur sa raison et sur la décision qu’il aurait dû prendre. 

Son dos et ses fesses à force d’être traînés par terre commencèrent à lui faire mal. Tout comme ses bras qui continuaient à être tirés jusqu’à un endroit inconnu, ou du moins qu’il ne reconnut pas. Il faisait froid, son pauvre corps seulement recouvert par un vieux t-shirt et un jogging pour dormir ne servaient à rien et sa peau, par-dessous, grelottait vivement. Tout était froid. Le carrelage était gelé, les murs blancs comme la neige lui donnèrent également un frisson d’effroi, sans parler des courants d’air qui volaient dans tous les sens. Il avait l’impression de vivre dans un réel cauchemar. 

Peut-être qu’il était en train de dormir. Peut-être que tout ceci n’était seulement qu’un cauchemar, son inconscient qui le punissait pour avoir traversé les limites de la magie du sable. Alors il ferma les yeux fort, puis les rouvrit, mais rien n’avait changé. Seulement, le rythme ralentissait. 

Rapidement et surtout brusquement, son corps fut jeté sur le sol un mètre plus loin. Presque dans l’instant qui suivit, il fut redressé comme un vieux sac à patate et ses mains, farouchement attrapées, furent placées dans son dos puis menottées. 

Il n’en crut pas ses yeux. Qu’était-il en train de se passer, pour l’amour de dieu ? 

Sa tête tournait, fatiguée d’avoir été balancée dans tous les sens de la sorte, et ses poignets sentirent déjà l’acier être serré trop fort. 

Devant lui, il reconnut Angélique. Cette dernière se tenait droite, la tête haute et le corps tendu comme si une ficelle la reliait au plafond. Ses bras à elle étaient également croisés dans son dos, pour seule différence étant qu’elle se trouvait libre. L’expression de son visage était dure, mesquine, ses traits tirés. Elle possédait l’attirail parfait de la super méchante toute droite sortie d’un film fantastique. Harry osait à peine la regarder, déjà trop honteux par ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui dire. 

La pièce fut ensuite remplie par quelques personnes supplémentaires que Harry avait déjà aperçu plusieurs fois au sein de la résidence. La plupart portait à lui un regard méprisant, supérieur, malsain… Au milieu de cette grande salle, Harry fut réduit à néant, à un point que rien. Son statut venait de s’envoler très loin d’ici, à un endroit qu’il n’arriverait jamais à atteindre. 

Puis le silence tyrannique se brisa tel un marteau contre la glace, saillant et tranchant. La voix stridente de Angélique résonna sur les quatre murs et vint frapper Harry en pleine tête, accompagnée des mots durs qui la portait. 

— Harry Styles, je vous condamne coupable pour avoir enfreint les règles du comité de la magie du Danemark, entama-t-elle sérieusement. Selon le paragraphe trente-quatre alinéa trois du fondement des gardians, il est inscrit qu’ _ aucune  _ personne âgée de plus de dix-sept ans n’est en mesure de recevoir du sable de la part du marchand de sable. Deuxièmement, selon le paragraphe vingt-six alinéa cinq,  _ tous  _ les individus étant classés comme “enfant pas sage” —bien que je trouve ce terme inadapté— ne peuvent recevoir de sable de la part du marchand de sable. 

À ce moment, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, très fort. Il avait l’impression que Angélique elle-même avait transpercé sa poitrine et lui broyait son organe vital à mains nues dans la moindre once de gêne. Les larmes vinrent lui brûler les yeux et lui flouter la vision. 

— Or, Monsieur Styles, vous avez en effet enfreint ses deux règles, qui sont fondamentales, pour Louis Tomlinson, un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans qui s’était fait exclure pour son homosexualité. 

Les chuchotements remplirent la salle entière et volèrent de tous les côtés en passant sans arrêt par les oreilles de Harry. Il voulait que tout ce vacarme s’arrête, que plus rien ne se fasse entendre, que plus rien ne se fasse ressentir, pas même les battements de son cœur. Il était brisé. La prise de parole de la femme l’avait achevé. Il ne voulait plus se relever, juste rester ici jusqu’à ce que la vie l’emporte, lui et sa honte. Il aurait aimé comprendre où est-ce que tout lui avait échappé, mais il n’y arriva pas, car pour lui, tout semblait en ordre. Il n’y avait pas de mal à être avec Louis, et à l’aimer. Tout ceci était dans ses droits. Puis il revit les moments passés avec Louis, Ô combien il les avait chéris, Ô combien ils étaient beaux. Il revit Louis dans sa tête, tout simplement, il dessina dans son esprit chacun de ses traits, allant des plus dissimulés aux rides les plus apparentes, comme celles au coin de ses yeux quand il sourit. Et il se dit, il se dit qu’il ne reverrait sûrement plus jamais. À présent, Louis n’allait être qu’un vague souvenir qui s’effacerait de jour en jour jusqu’à ne plus rien laissé à Harry. 

— Par les droits qui me sont conférés, je suis dans l’obligation de vous retirer le nom de marchand de sable, annonça Angélique froidement. Par conséquent, vous ne vous occuperez plus des enfants de la ville, et vous serez demandé de quitter les lieux sur le champs. Avant cela, vous serez prié d’avancer vers moi et de me rendre le bijou sacré, celui qui détient les pouvoirs minimes. 

Le temps s’écoula, peut-être lentement, mais peut-être aussi à la vitesse de la lumière. Harry ne sut pas combien de secondes passèrent avant que les deux hommes chargés de la sécurité l’attrapent violemment par les bras et le traînent jusqu’aux trois marches qui menaient à Angélique. Son regard vert perçant foudroya Harry, abattu par la scène qui était en train de lui arriver. Il n’eut même pas la force de se tenir debout et fut contraint d’être tenu par les gardes. C’est comme si son propre pouvoir sur son corps et ses membres avait disparu et qu’il n’était plus maître de rien. Juste une âme en détresse, accablée par les événements, trop tabassée pour se relever. 

Les mains maigres et osseuses de Angélique passèrent autour du cou de Harry et, sans la moindre délicatesse, arracha le collier après l’avoir vaguement détaché. Dans l’instant suivant, Harry tomba au sol et emporta les deux hommes qui l’entourait dans sa chute. Sa dernière force, son dernier espoir, la seule lumière qui l’avait conduit jusqu’ici depuis la mort de ses parents venait de quitter son corps, son cou. Entre les mains de la femme, le bijou au bout du collier cessa de scintiller et devint une simple pierre orangée, sombre et éteinte, innofensive. 

Ensuite, plus rien. 

Harry s’évanouit, son crâne frappa la pierre sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et créa autour de lui un mouvement de panique. Tout le monde s’agita brusquement, quitta la salle… sans faire attention à lui. Aux yeux des gens, Harry n’existait déjà plus. 

  
  


***

  
  


La forte odeur de cuir vieilli et d’essence se glissa dans le nez de Harry et lui chatouilla les narines. Il n’avait jamais senti ceci dans sa chambre auparavant, d’où cela pouvait bien venir ? Il fronça les sourcils, encore à moitié plongé dans le sommeil. Puis il sentit quelque chose vibrer contre son crâne, genre vibrer super fort. Un pic se fit ressentir dans sa tête et le dérangea. À cela vint s’ajouter des voix qu’il ne connaissait pas et qui sonnaient affreusement aiguës. Des enfants. Quelque chose clochait, il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, ni dans son lit. Son dos était appuyé contre une chose qui était bien moins confortable que son matelas moelleux. 

À l’aide d’un effort surdimensionné, Harry ouvrit durement les yeux déjà aveuglés par la lumière extérieure. 

À peine éveillé, il crut que le sol de la Terre se brisa sous ses pieds. 

Tout revint brusquement dans sa tête, les souvenirs qu’il avait eu plus tôt reprirent leur place dans son cerveau et lui donna la nausée. Il ne se sentit pas bien. Bien qu’il était assis, il eut l’impression d’être en train de tomber dans une chute sans fin. Tous les étages sous se dérobèrent sous ses pieds. Il se rappela de tout; du moment à partir duquel on l’avait tiré hors de sa chambre, jusqu’à celui où Angélique lui avait arraché son collier. 

Machinalement, il amena la main à son cou et la seule chose qu’il attrapa entre ses doigts fut la peau peu élastique de son cou. Il la laissa à cet endroit un peu de temps, pour se rappeler de tout ce que ce long voyage dans le monde des rêves lui avait apporté. Puis il regarda son autre main posée sur sa cuisse, il se dit qu’aucune magie ne sortirait plus jamais du bout de ses doigts et que ces derniers ne déposeraient plus le moindre grain de sable, nulle part ; ni dans les yeux des enfants, ni dans ceux de Louis. 

Louis. 

Un creux dans sa poitrine s’affaissa et au coeur de celui-ci vinrent se poser tous les souvenirs qu’ils eurent ensemble. Ils tournèrent tous un par un devant ses yeux, le frappant un peu plus fort une fois de plus. Il n’avait pas les mots pour décrire la puissance de son malheur, qui au final se représentait en lui comme un vide immense dans lequel il crut se perdre indéfiniment. 

Harry finit par remarquer les bagages qui l’entouraient. Il y avait son sac à dos, et deux grosses valises dans laquelle se devaient être rangés ses affaires. Quelle chance que quelqu’un ait daigné les lui range proprement, se dit-il. C’était vraiment la fin. Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens dorénavant. Il ne savait même pas où aller ce bus, mais au vue des paysages qui défilaient devant ses yeux, il devina qu’il serait lâché au centre de Copenhague. 

La question qu’il se posa que maintenant fut la suivante, qu’allait-il faire ? Il n’avait ni maison, ni relation, très peu d’argent en poche… Tout ceci ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, il n’avait absolument rien pour tenter d’arranger la situation. Son anxiété grimpa grandement dans sa poitrine et fit battre son cœur plus fort. 

Bientôt, des larmes vinrent inonder ses yeux puis ses joues. Elles lui arrachèrent la peau, brûlantes et saillantes, et lui brisèrent le cœur. Il sentit son corps entier brûler, de tristesse, de regrets, de haine, de toutes les émotions négatives qui existaient. 

Ce que Harry ne savait pas, c’est que Louis l’attendait. 

Cela fait une heure maintenant qu’il était là en train d’attendre, assis à l’arrêt de bus au milieu des vieilles personnes. Il avait froid, très froid, ses mains étaient réchauffées par des gants en laine sans lesquels il ne sortait jamais. Puis il y avait son écharpe aussi, la bleue marine. Sa mère disait qu’elle était assortie à ses yeux et qu’en plus, elle était toute chaude et toute douce. Chose qui était vraie. Louis adorait l’hiver et tous les vêtements confortables qu’il pouvait porter. 

Alors quand, en descendant du bus avec toutes ses affaires sous les bras, il vit Louis, debout sur le trottoir et les mains jointes, il crut sincèrement être devenu fou. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ce n’était juste pas logique. Comment avait-il pu-

Avant même de pouvoir se poser plus de questions, les bras de Louis entourèrent son cou et le serra contre lui d’une façon qu’il n’avait faite avant. 

Les deux valises tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd, rattrapé par la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait toutes les rues et s’enfoncèrent légèrement dans les flocons entassés. 

A son tour, il se mit à prendre Louis dans ses bras également. Il sentit sa veste humide mouiller le bas de son visage et le refroidir davantage et honnêtement, il en avait plus que besoin. Il avait besoin de sentir que Louis était bel et bien là, dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de réaliser qu’il n’était pas en train d’imaginer tout ça. Il remonta sa main dans les cheveux de Louis, juste au-dessus de son écharpe, et tira doucement dessus. C’était bon. C’était bon de l’avoir, de pouvoir le sentir. 

— Louis… 

— Chut, chuchota-il en retour, je suis là. C’est moi qui suis là pour toi maintenant, tu m’entends ? Je ne vais pas te laisser.

Harry se mit à pleurer. Fort. Abondamment. Longtemps. Toujours dans les bras de Louis au milieu du trotoire, ses affaires éparpillées autour d’eux et la douce neige qui les recouvraient petit à petit. 

Heureusement, l’appartement de Louis n’était pas très loin de la gare et ils n’eurent qu’à marcher seulement quelques minutes, bien que la faiblesse de Harry et la tempête qui se préparait les avaient ralentis. Ils portaient tous les deux une valise et Louis, de son bras libre, soutenait le plus grand en l’ayant passé autour de sa taille. Il avait peur que Harry s’écroule devant ses yeux tant ce dernier était faible et vidé de toutes ses forces. 

Ce qu’ils ne savaient pas encore, c’est que la tempête qui se préparait était bien plus puissante que de la simple neige. 

  
  


***

  
  


Harry avait dormi tout l’après-midi dans les bras de Louis. Il n’avait pas cherché à combattre la fatigue et s'était laissé emporté dans le monde dont il était le responsable. Son état ne résumait toutefois pas qu’à de la faiblesse physique, il allait bien au-delà des lois du sommeil et de l'habileté d’un corps humain à tenir avec si peu d’énergie. Les événements de la veille avait eu sur lui un plus grand impact psychologique qu’il ne l’imaginait. Ce genre de choses, ça détruit. Ça te bouffe petit à petit de l’intérieur sans trop que tu puisses le voir venir, et d’un coup, plus rien. 

Mais Louis était là, il n’allait pas laisser Harry sombrer. Il était plus fort que ça, et Louis allait se battre à ses côtés. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, ils le feraient ensemble. 

— Je suis désolé. 

Louis brisa le silence après avoir passé de longues minutes à se câliner tendrement. Harry releva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. 

— Pourquoi ? 

— Parce que c’est à cause de moi qu’il t’arrive tout ça. 

— Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, rien de tout ça n’est de ta faute. Personne n’est responsable. 

Tous deux étaient blessés par la situation et ne savaient pas qui tenir responsable. Harry pensait qu’il n’y avait pas besoin de mettre la faute sur quelqu’un et que les choses étaient ainsi, il n’y avait rien à faire. Chercher un coupable ne résoudrait en rien tout ce qu’il s’était passé, alors il s'efforça de se pas y réfléchir. Mais Louis, lui, se retourna le cerveau à nouveau tandis que Harry s’était reposé sur son torse. Il caressait d’une main les boucles du plus vieux qui tombaient dans son cou sans pour autant s’arrêter de penser. Lui aussi repassa toute leur relation dans sa tête en essayant de comprendre où est-ce qu’ils avaient fait une bêtise. Au fond de lui, Louis savait très bien d’où venait l’erreur et à quel moment ils avaient franchi la ligne interdite. Il refusait simplement de se l’avouer.

— En tout cas Harry, je sais que ce n’est pas moi qui ai perdu mon travail et bien plus, mais je ne regrette pas ce que nous avons fait. 

— Moi non plus, je ne regrette pas. 

— Jamais ? 

— Jamais, confirma-t-il. Tu es bien trop précieux pour regretter quoique ce soit. 

Harry enfonça son visage dans le cou de Louis et sourit. Il renifla son odeur, celle dont sa peau était imprégnée, puis l’embrassa. De légers baisers furent abandonnés sous sa mâchoire par les lèvres charnues de Harry. Il continua encore, car les gémissements étouffés de Louis lui fit chauffer le bas-ventre. Il le sentit se contracter pour se détendre ensuite dans une étrange sensation qui envoya toutes ses pensées en l’air. 

— A-Arrête, souffla Louis. Ça me… 

— Je sais, je le sens. 

— Ne te moque pas de moi ! Sinon je te fais pire. 

Harry se redressa sur son coude et regarda Louis d’un air étonné, les sourcils relevés. 

— Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? 

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en essayant d’ignorer la tension qui montait à vue d’eux dans la pièce autour d’eux. 

Leurs coeurs battirent dans leurs oreilles, et partout dans leurs corps. Dans le bout de leurs doigts, dans leur poitrine, dans leur ventre, dans leur bas-ventre… La chaleur en eux ne demandait qu’à sortir comme celle qui se trouve dans les hormones des adolescents.

Brusquement, Louis prit Harry par le cou et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. A deux, ils tombèrent dans le matelas en s’écrasant l’un sur l’autre. Leurs peaux se rencontrèrent, les vêtements tombèrent au sol, vides de leurs corps, et brulèrent. Leurs torses se collèrent, leurs jambes s’entrelacèrent et tout alla très vite. Les baisers qu’ils échangaient se mirent à dévier plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu’à ce que l’entièreté de leurs peaux soit recouverte de leurs bouches abandonnées et humides. Au fur et à mesure, des mains timides s’aventurèrent plus loin de la limite de la pudeur et brisa toute gêne qui se trouvait encore en eux. Les deux garçons commencèrent à se caresser franchement, plus assurément, tendrement. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils se perdent dans les draps et que leur être sombre entre les deux oreillers. L’un après l’autre, leurs dos se cambrèrent, leurs poings se serrèrent, leurs lèvres s’entrouvrirent… La chambre n’était plus qu’une vague de désir et de passion, portée par les gémissements mêlés de Harry et Louis. 

Ce moment charnel fut aussi fort que maladroit, mais surtout signifiant. 

L’acte qu’ils venaient de commettre, assoiffés de tentation, signifiait bien plus que l’union de deux corps. Pour Harry, se donner à Louis de cette manière, voulait dire qu’il lui faisait confiance, à un point plus lointain que la fin de l’univers, et qu’il ne regrettait en rien tout ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux. Il savait que pour Louis, aucun mot n’aurait suffit à soulager la culpabilité qu’il portait en lui depuis ce matin. Il savait également que les actes comptaient plus que les mots. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler et d’exprimer leurs sentiments à l’autre quand ils pouvaient faire l’amour et souffler dans le cou de l’autre des soupires orgasmiques et profonds. 

L’après-amour était quelque chose que Harry avait peu de fois expérimenté, mais celui avec Louis était d’une douceur si soyeuse qu’il aurait aimé que cela dure pour toujours. 

Harry était allongé sur le dos, le corps encore engourdi et transpirant, les boucles emmêlées et mouillées étalées sur l’oreiller derrière sa tête, tandis que Louis reposait sur le haut de son torse, juste au-dessus de l’endroit où était enfoui son cœur. Ils ne parlaient pas, Louis écoutait simplement le  _ boom boom  _ claquer contre son oreille et le bercer tranquillement. Harry pensait qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler. Parfois, il fallait simplement apprécier le silence tel qu’il nous ait donné, car certaines personnes ne l’obtiennent jamais et vivent dans un brouhaha constant. Les deux étaient chanceux de pouvoir créer ce silence et de le faire durer aussi facilement. 

Il aurait voulu rester dans ce calme absolu jusqu’à ce que le jour se lève et qu’ils puissent recommencer à nouveau. La nuit était déjà tombée et ils n’avaient toujours pas allumé de lumière, la chambre demeurait sombre et mystérieuse. Seules leurs deux silhouettes enlacés étaient percevables à l’œil nu, montrant de loin une large tache sur le lit. 

Mais Louis parla. Sa voix vint briser délicatement la bulle de verre qui les entouraient. Elle fut perçue par Harry comme un murmure bas et cristallin, fluet. 

— Comment tu as su que j’étais dans le bus ?

Louis replaça les mèches de cheveux de Harry derrière ses oreilles délicatement.

— Ton amie Nora, elle m’a appelé. 

— Elle a fait ça ? 

— Oui. Il était très tôt et ça m’a réveillé, mais quand j’ai entendu ton nom sortir d’entre ses lèvres… 

— Je n’y crois pas… 

Harry se sentit profondément touché par ce que son amie avait fait pour lui. Il ne l’aurait jamais deviné. Nora avait prit le risque par un moyen inconnu de joindre Louis pour lui demander de venir de chercher et qu’il soit en sécurité. Il aimerait lui dire merci, dix mille fois, l’enlacer… Mais cela n’arriverait plus et il devait se faire une raison. A présent, il devait simplement aller de l’avant et tirer un trait sur le passé. Oublier le monde qu’il l’avait instruit durant les derniers mois et les personnes qu’il avait cotoyé. 

Entre le moment que Louis et lui avaient échangé un peu plus tôt, et cette révélation, Harry se vit être dépassé par ses sentiments et plus globalement, par tout ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur de lui, ce qu’il ressentait. Il avait généralement du mal à gérer tout ça et ça avait tendance à le dépasser complètement. Mais là, aux côtés de Louis, il se sentit infaillible, comme si rien ne pouvait l’atteindre ou l’attaquer. Il eut l’impression d’être en sécurité, là où personne n’aurait pu les trouver et les arracher l’un à l’autre. 

Mais Harry se trompait. 

Comme lui, tout Copenhague aurait pu se tromper. 

Parce que personne ne l’avait vu venir. Pas même les personnes du monde de la magie. 

Personne. 

Brusquement, tout d’un coup, Louis se redressa dans le lit dans un cri d’effroi qui fit hérisser les poils de Harry avant de même de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. 

Louis se tenait assis, les mains fermement agrippées à la couette et le regard figé dans le vide. Sa poitrine se levait à toute allure et son souffle saccadé était désormais l’unique son qui angoissait toute la pièce. Harry sentit un frisson d’horreur lui parcourir l’échine en remontant jusqu’à ses épaules. Son cœur, affolé dans sa cage thoracique, accéléra et pulsa frénétiquement dans ses veines. 

— Louis ?! 

Aucune réaction. 

Il avait l’air d’avoir été mis sur pause, plus rien dans son cerveau ne réagissait. Pourtant, il se tenait toujours aussi droit et la pression de ses poings autour du tissu ne diminua pas. La seule partie de son corps qui bougeait toujours était sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement. 

Puis, il remarqua la direction du regard de Louis. 

Ses yeux étaient braqués vers la fenêtre de la chambre qui était fermée et qui montrait un morceau du fleuve en face. 

Seulement, quelque chose n’allait pas. Il le sentait, il le voyait. Les pupilles de Louis étaient dilatées à leur maximum et ses mains venaient de se mettre à trembler violemment. Il avait l’air complètement possédé par la peur et l’épouvante. Jamais Harry n’avait vu quelqu’un avec un air aussi angoissé sur le visage et cela lui retournait les entrailles. Louis n’avait plus l’air présent du tout, son esprit semblait avoir été enlevé loin d’ici, hors de portée de Harry. 

Interloqué, le plus grand se leva et s’éloigna de Louis, qui ne broncha d’ailleurs pas. 

Harry marcha précautionneusement jusqu’à la fenêtre à une allure peu assurée. Ses jambes le portaient par la force des dieux de l’Olympe, il ne savait pas comment ces dernières pouvaient tenir face à un tremblement aussi fort. 

Il se crut dans un film d’horreur et s’apprêta à se faire assassiner par un inconnu à n’importe quel moment. 

Face à la fenêtre, son sang ne fit qu’un tour. 

Dehors, tous les passants dans les rues étaient dans le même état que Louis. Figés, pétrifiés comme dans la pierre maléfique de Méduse. 

Il remarqua quelque chose qui ne lui posa aucun doute. 

Autour des personnes, en train de flotter dans l’air absolument partout, se trouvait un voile noir et légèrement dissipé. De loin, cela ressemblait à un long manteau de poussière foncé et toxique. Il entourait les lampadaires, les voitures, les bateaux amarrés, mais stagnait aussi à la surface de l’air. 

Ce schéma, on le lui avait conté durant toute son enfance et en voyant une telle scène se dérouler devant ses yeux, tous ses soupçons se dissipèrent. Harry savait ce qui avait pris le contrôle de la ville. C’était évident, et ça ne pouvait être que lui. 

L’affreux et le tant redouté, Noirceur. 

Noirceur était un croque-mitaine. La créature mythique qui hante les armoires, les dessous de lits, les coins des chambres d’enfants… Celui que personne n’est jamais censé voir, mais qui est bien là. Celui qui terrorise les plus grands comme les plus petits en s’infiltrant dans l’inconscient du dormeur, qui chasse les rêves et répand l’angoisse. Son apparence effrayante avait traumatisé plus d’un enfant et continue de sévir au sein des familles et des contes sur le marchand de sable. Grand, habillé d’un long manteau noir avec des ombres qui émanent de sa silhouette. Il se déplaçait comme un spectre au coin d’une rue, avec comme seule lumière le doré dans ses yeux qui scintillait au loin. 

Il se nourrit de la peur des gens. Plus les rêves étaient sordides, plus ses forces redoublent. Et aujourd’hui, il semblerait être revenu pour reprendre le contrôle sur les marchands de sable. Supprimer à jamais les rêves adorables et agréables qui animent les nuits de chacun, tel était son but. 

Avec toute la ville éteinte et terrifiée de la sorte, personne n’aurait aucun moyen de l’en empêcher et Harry ne possédait plus aucun pouvoir. Il se devait de faire quelque chose et d’arrêter Noirceur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la ville sombrer dans l’angoisse et la terreur même une fois le soleil levé. 

Il le devait, pour tous les enfants qu’il avait envoyé dans le monde onirique chaque soir et pour ceux aussi qui n’avaient jamais eu la chance de passer de belles nuits. 

Il le devait pour Louis. 


End file.
